Sugar Daddy
by YBPOT
Summary: [COMPLETED] “Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau bersamaku, Baekhyun.” Apapun? Baekhyun akan dapat apapun jika ia bersama Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa ia percaya itu? CHAN!BAEK!MPREG!DLDR.RnR
1. Chapter #1

**Chapter #1**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan** _

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun bukan siapapun selain pelajar sekolah menengah dengan keseharian belajar tiap harinya.

Bangun awal setiap pagi bukan lawan bagi Baekhyun. Kegiatan padatnya dengan sibuk bersekolah demi mengejar prestasi untuk kemudian hari ia bisa menghasilkan uang.

Semua untuk keluarganya.

Lebih dari tiga belas tahun Baekhyun terkurung dalam pergaulan yang sangat tertutup. Ibunya tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan tetangga dan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk bicara pada orang-orang dilingkungan mereka.

Setelah Ayah yang kabur dengan meninggalkan hutang dan pergi dengan istri barunya, disanalah kehidupan baru Baekhyun yang biasa dimulai.

Kondisi Ibunya mendadak _drop_ setelah kejadian tersebut. Rasa benci dan dendam secara tidak langsung tertanam pada diri Baekhyun. Kepergian Ayah yang selalu ia hormati dan sayangi kini tak sedikitpun ia menaruh perasaan apapun kecuali marah dan dendam.

Penyakit yang tidak biasa diderita Ibunya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Dokter menganjurkan perawatan dengan fasilitas rumah sakit namun biayanya tidaklah murah. Melihat Baekhyun tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

Dan jika pelajar tekun lain pulang kerumahnya dengan sambutan dan sup hangat di meja makan, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang harus menempuh perjalanan lima belas menit untuk mencari nafkah.

Semua ia lakukan seorang diri.

Bekerja sebagai pekerja biasa hingga paruh waktu ia tempuh. Pulang larut sudah jadi hal biasa. Ibunya selalu tertidur setiap Baekhyun pulang. Hanya kecupan di dahi dan doa yang selalu ia beri setiap pulangnya.

_Semua kulakukan untukmu, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Kau tujuan hidupku yang terakhir. Bertahanlah untukku._

.

* * *

.

Hari ketiga musim semi.

Sebuah hari yang membuatnya ingin pulang awal. Membawa sebuah kotak berisi lembut kue tart. Berjalan bagai anak yang pulang dari taman kanak-kanak. Berlari cepat mencapai bus yang hampir meninggalkannya.

Semua uang yang ia kumpulkan dikira cukup untuk membeli kue tart dan sebuah lilin. Toko kue kesukaan Baekhyun yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam menyediakan kue tart dengan ukuran besar dan harga murah. Juga, enak.

Tapi sayangnya saat keluar dari toko, deras air turun dari langit. Satu kaki telah melangkah siap menyebrang dan duduk menunggu bus tapi tuhan berkehendak lain dan mengizinkan air membasahi bumi dulu.

Pukul sepuluh lewat empat belas menit, tersisa satu jam setengah jika Baekhyun ingin sampai tepat waktu dirumah. Bukan lingkungan yang dekat dari sekolah, juga tempat ia bekerja. Waktu merupakan penghubung erat yang selalu membawanya ke tiap tempat berbeda. Juga kadang menjadi pemutus yang selalu siap menunda satu dan lainnya.

Tidak ada bangku, toko sudah menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu yang artinya sudah tutup. Tak ada pencahayaan apapun kecuali lampu jalan dengan cahaya tanggung.

Suara deras hujan jadi simfoni. Matanya menutup, menikmati tiap detik dan tetes yang jatuh ke bumi.

Alunan yang kemudian membawanya tertidur, di depan toko kue yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu cerita tiap tahunnya.

Tahun ini mungkin berbeda.

Sebuah mobil hitam sport melaju cepat dan hampir menabrak Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan mata terkantuk.

Bahkan suara gesekan ban dan lantai yang berdecit keras tak kunjung menyadarkannya dari tidur.

Pemilik mobil turun terheran hingga turun dari mobilnya. Berjalan menunduk menuju seorang yang duduk.

Membuka jaket miliknya kemudian memindahkannya pada seorang didepannya.

Tak ada respon apapun sejauh ini. Hingga membuatnya berfikir ia telah mati kedinginan.

Kemudian ia membawa tubuhnya kedalam bangku belakang mobil. Mematikan pendingin dan membiarkan tubuhnya kepanasan hanya demi seorang yang ia bawa dengan tubuh kedinginan.

Saat itulah wajahnya terlihat begitu nyata. Kulit mulus dan putih, serta warna pucat di wajah juga bibirnya. Matanya tertuju pada kedua telapak tangan yang sudah pasti kedinginan. Lalu menggosok antara telapak miliknya dengan punya orang tersebut.

Hawa dingin bukan main menyapa kulit tangan besarnya. Perbandingan ukuran yang terlihat jelas. Tangannya begitu besar dan kekar. Sedang sosok didepannya memiliki tangan kecil dan lentik.

Namun sekali lagi ia perhatikan wajahnya. Sedikit ragu dengan pengelihatannya, sesekali ia mengusap kedua mata dan kembali menuju pada seorang yang tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

Parasnya begitu cantik, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendri. Apakah tuhan sedang dalam perasaan baik ketika menciptakannya?

.

* * *

.

Setelah menutup matanya, perasaan kantuk lenyap. Tadinya ia berniat memejamkan mata sambil menunggu reda hujan.

Tapi terbagun diatas sebuah kasur super empuk yang bahkan ia sudah lupa rasanya.

Dengan dominan putih sebagai alas, Baekhyun mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membuka matanya dan bangkit.

Dan sadar bahwa ia tidak dirumah.

Tidak di depan toko kue.

Tidak dimanapun, suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara berat tiba-tiba datang menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

Membawa pandangannya kedepan dan sosok tinggi nan tampan berada didepannya. Berjalan menuju padanya.

Membawa sebuah cangkir putih dengan kepulan asap diatasnya. Sebuah kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut membuatnya begitu tampan.

Hingga Baekhyun lupa untuk mengedipkan matanya.

Pria itu mengernyit, "Teh?" Ucapnya lalu menyodorkan cangkir putihnya pada Baekhyun.

Spontan membuatnya mengangguk, dengan mata yang masih belum berkedip dari detik pertama.

Cangkir putih ia arahkan pada mulutnya dan saat resapan pertama Baekhyun sadar yang ia minum adalah teh dengan asap.

Baekhyun menelan pahit-pahit rasa panas dan mungkin mulutnya sudah terbakar kepanasan.

Lalu pria itu berlari menuju nakas putih, membawakannya cangkir lain dan sebuah tisu.

"Ini, minumlah." Tawanya lalu Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil cangkir lain berisi air dan menelannya hingga habis.

Sedang pria itu mengambil selembar tisu lalu mengarahkannya pada bibir Bekhyun. Menyapunya perlahan, membersihkan sisa yang masih membekas hingga membuat kulitnya memerah.

Wajahnya begitu dekat, terpaan nafasnya begitu jelas. Baekhyun melotot kaget saat hazelnya bertemu kelam hitam lain.

Sebuah lunak lembut mendarat di lunak Baekhyun.

Ciuman yang seketika mengentikan rasa panas dan terbakar dari mulutnya.

Hanya pertemuan antara lunak miliknya dan tebal lunak orang lain di depannya.

Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun kecuali jantungnya yang sudah kehilangan detak.

"Sekarang sudah tidak panas, kan?"

Pria itu berucap setelah memisahkan bibirnya dari milikku. Aku mengangguk dengan mata yang terus menatapnya kagum.

"Maafkan aku sudah lancang padamu. Bisakah kita mulai dari awal? Perkenalkan, aku," dia berhenti sejenak.

"Park Chanyeol."

Sebuah tangan terulur dan meminta jabatan dariku yang mematung.

Benar-benar sudah hilang. Detak jantungku tidak lagi berdetak. Darahku tak mengalir, bibirku pucat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia melanjutkan dengan wajah bingung, sedang tangan masih terulur menunggu balasan dariku.

"A-aku, Byun Baekhyun."

.

* * *

.

"Kau duduk didepan toko. Kupikir seseorang meninggalkan anaknya sendirian. Aku takut kau akan sakit, karena itu aku membawamu."

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol menjelaskan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang sangat tampan. Bahkan, aroma tubuhnya begitu menyengat masuk dalam hidung dan terkumpul diotakku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak apa," dengan kepala menunduk yang masih tak mampu memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"Sepertinya kau menunggu hujan berhenti hingga tertidur."

Benar... apa?

Bukan, datang kesini bukan tujuanku. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Tidak, apakah kue tartku baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur sedang Ibu sendirian dirumah.

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus pergi. Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan meraih lengannya.

"Biar kuantar." Tawar Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku akan pulang naik bus. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Berusaha keras untuk melepaskan tanganku darinya namun bahkan aku tak mampu.

"Izinkan aku, Baekhyun."

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar membuatku tak bisa egois.

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol tersenyum girang dan mengatakan ia akan menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Chanyeol datang dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk naik ke mobilnya.

Tentu ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya dan bertanya pada Baekhyun alamat rumahnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia memberi tahu tempat tinggalnya pada orang lain. Seseorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu.

Setelah menjelaskan letak rumahnya, Chanyeol memasangkan seat belt pada Baekhyun. Dan lagi, ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

Pria ini selalu sama, wanginya takkan bisa ia lupakan.

Chanyeol memegang stir dengan satu tangannya. Melihat itu, Baekhyun menahan jeritnya kala melihat bagaimana tampan aura Chanyeol saat memegang kemudi.

Baekhyun tak bisa munafik, jujur cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya beberapa saat lalu membuat hatinya lemah.

Baekhyun tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol yang kini merasakan Baekhyun menatapnya.

Saat Chanyeol sadar ia sedang ditatap Baekhyun, pria bermarga Byun itu memutuskan kontak lebih dulu. Disusul dengan Chanyeol yang terkekeh kecil.

Jalanan tenang dengan sisa hujan kecil, membuat Baekhyun kembali diterpa rasa kantuk.

Matanya berkunang-kurang melihat lampu jalan.

Dan tak sadar jika matanya telah menutup. Sedang kepalanya berada di pundak Chanyeol.

Pria yang sedang menyetir itu kaget saat Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil.

Lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun, dan mengecupnya kemudian.

.

* * *

.

"Baek, kita sudah sampai."

Lagi-lagi suara berat itu menyapa Baekhyun hingga membuatnya terbangun. Namun Baekhyun lupa, jika ia duduk didepan dan disampingnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin memelukmu dulu,"

Chanyeol kaget bukan main saat Bekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Memeluk tubuhnya erat dan rasa hangat menembus tulangnya.

Pelukan hangat Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol balas lebih dalam.

Membawa Baekhyun jatuh dalam dekapannya, lebih jauh lagi.

Cumbuan mulai mendarat dileher Baekhyun. Tiap titik yang membuat bibir tipisnya mendesah dan Chanyeol terangsang seketika.

Desahan Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil menantangnya untuk lebih. Tangannya ia bawa kedalam baju Baekhyun. Mencoba meraih sesuatu didalamnya, kemudian memutarnya hingga desahan lebih keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Eunghhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah keras dan Chanyeol puas.

Tapi itu tidak seberapa. Lalu Chanyeol membawa tangannya kebawah, menuju pinggang Baekhyun. Turun kebawah hingga sebuah gunungan dibawah sana mengeras.

Tidak menunggu lama, Chanyeol membuka resleting celana yang menjadi pengahalangnya antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan celana dan milik Baekhyun lalu melemparnya sembarang. Merasa ruang mereka terlalu sempit dan kurang leluasa, Chanyeol lalu menggendong Baekhyun menuju kursi Belakang.

Tubuh Baekhyun bagai cacing kepanasan dengan tiap desah yang terus mengalun. Namun Chanyeol dibawah sana memainkan kepunyaan Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Baekhyun yang ia pikir adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pendek ternyata adalah seorang laki-laku berparas cantik.

Diatas sana Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya, menekan kepala Chanyeol, sedang Chanyeol belum mengulumnya.

Ia terdiam, menggenggam penis Baekhyun dalam diam, sedang disana Baekhyun sudah mati penuh kepuasaan yang dinantinya.

Chanyeol ingin memiliki Baekhyun.

Merasakan Baekhyun lebih dekat padanya. Lalu Chanyeol menarik celananya sendiri dan melemparnya sembarang.

Baekhyun sadar ia sudah setengah telanjang sedang seorang pria didepannya sudah siap melahap penisnya.

"Tunggu," Tangan Baekhyun menutup penisnya sendiri. Chanyeol yang sudah siap membuka mulut mendadak kaget.

"Aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun kemudian menutup kemaluannya dengan merapatkan pahanya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli, baginya Baekhyun hanya belum terbiasa.

.

* * *

.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu, akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau."

Kalimat itu mendadak keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun kaget, sementara Chanyeol bersikap santai setelah apa yang ia katakan.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau bersamaku, Baekhyun."

Apapun? Baekhyun akan dapat apapun jika ia bersama Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa ia percaya itu?

"Aku sudah mengganti kue mu."

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak dengan pita pink besar diatasnya. Mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk membukanya.

Dan benar, itu adalah sebuah kue dengan tulisan. Sangat bagus, tapi... itu bukan miliknya.

"Tapi ini bukan milikku." Baekhyun menunduk dan menggeleng menatap kue _tart_ dengan penuh hiasan. Sebuah kue yang sangat ingin ia berikan.

"Itu milikmu, berikan itu pada seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun. Sampaikan ucapan salamku padanya."

Chanyeol kemudian menarik resleting celananya, dan memberikan Baekhyun celananya untuk ia kenakan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu disini, setiap jam delapan malam. Sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun saat pria itu hampir berbalik lalu meninggalkan kecupan didahinya.

Namun Baekhyun menunduk dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah tiga pagi. Baekhyun menyesal pada dirinya yang tidak pulang tepat waktu dan meninggalkan Ibunya sendiri.

Namun saat ia berjalan menuju dapur, suara nyaring terdengar dari arah kamarnya.

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendapati Ibunya terbaring di lantai.

"Ibu!!!"

Tubuh wanita itu Baekhyun guncang pelan sedang mulutnya terus memanggil sosok wanita yang jatuh didepannya.

Namun nihil, wanita itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Sebuah cangkir Baekhyun ambil dan mengusap matanya dengan air perlahan-lahan.

Dan tetap sama, nihil.

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali yang menandakan apapun.

_Ibu... kau satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasanku berdiri disini, kumohon bangun Ibu..._

_Aku membawakanmu kue dengan hiasan yang indah, kau pasti suka. Bangun Ibu... dengarkan aku, ya?_

_Kita akan meniup lilin bersama-sama, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menerima kecupan di hari ulang tahunmu._

_Bertahan untukku sesulit itukah? Ibu, apa salahku padamu hingga kau meninggalkanku._

_Kenapa orang-orang pergi? Dosa sebesar apa yang pernah kuperbuat sebelumnya..._

_Sungguh, hanya kau seorang yang kumiliki._

.

* * *

.

Rumah duka sudah terlalu sepi, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang ke pemakaman Ibunya.

Seluruh semestanya seakan hancur. Hidup tanpa tujuan mungkin sedang menunggu didepannya.

Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terduduk didepan bingkai foto besar yang menunjukkan senyum wanita kesayangannya itu.

Ingin menangis, namun seluruh air matanya telah terkuras habis.

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Juga tidak ada gunanya ia kembali kerumah. Tidak siapapun menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini."

Suara itu...

"Chanyeol?"

**_To be continued..._**

.

* * *

.

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca Sugar Daddy!**_

_**Jangan lewatkan Chapter 2 ya!**_

_**Psst, review mempengaruhi kecepatan update loh, hihi.**_

_**Terima kasih!**_

* * *

**_SUGAR DADDY_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

_Aku hanya seorang anak dari keluarga kecil._

_Namun kehidupanku terlalu disorot, mereka hidup dengan pandangan orang lain berkutub padaku, keluargaku._

.

* * *

.

Setiap pukul enam sore Baekhyun meninggalkan sekolahnya dan berlari menuju mobil hitam mengkilap yang selalu siap didepan gerbang sekolah.

Dengan nafas terengah serta semangat yang menggebu didada, Baekhyun berujar pada supir untuk mengantarnya ke pusat kota.

Sebuah hari yang selalu menjadi puncak dari tiap tahunnya.

Sorot cahaya keunguan dari sebuah toko di pinggir jalan jadi tujuan Baekhyun berlari setelah turun dari mobil. Bahkan teriakan supirnya tidak bisa menghentikan langkah Baekhyun berlari.

Toko yang menjadi saksi bisu kehidupannya.

"Aku ingin yang ini! Berikan aku ukuran besar dengan lilin pelangi tolong!"

Wanita berseragam merah muda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "Juga pita ungu?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun menangguk semangat dengan senyum lebarnya, "Apa saja yang agar itu terlihat bagus!"

.

* * *

.

"...apa saja..." Suara kecil dan gemetar, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa saja apanya," Baekhyun mendecih pelan dengan sanyum tipis. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dinding, tubuhnya lemas serta wajahnya memuucat. Baekhyun benar-benar berantakan.

Jiwanya seolah telah pergi sedang setengah lagi berusaha bertahan. Mata Baekhyun sayu, tak bersinar seperti biasanya.

Seorang yang satu-satunya menjadi harapan terakhir hidup baginya telah tiada. Baekhyun seolah tak memiliki kesempatan bahagia.

Jika masa kecilnya ia diberi harta berlimpah, maka ia sadar ketika dewasa, masa kecilnya bahkan lebih suram dari yang ia pikirkan.

Semua dunianya seperti hancur. Tuhan sekali lagi mengambil hal favoritnya. Seakan-akan Tuhan membenci Baekhyun dan ia tidak bisa bahagia.

Jika ditinggal seseorang yang begitu ia cintai bisa sesakit ini, maka Baekhyun memilih menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang membuatnya kini menderita.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun berlari menembus deras hujan maka ia bisa menerima suapan pertama di hari ulang tahun Ibunya.

Jika Baekhyun tidak menuruti rasa kantuknya, maka ia akan lebih lama bersama Ibunya.

Jika Baekhyun tidak duduk disana, dan memilih pulang dengan keadaan basah sekalipun, maka semua tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

Jika dan masih banyak jika lainnya.

_Jika bukan karena pria itu..._

Namun tidak ada yang rasanya ia pantas sesali. Wanita yang menjadi sumber bahagianya telah tiada. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mengingat sosok pria yang sangat ia benci. Ayahnya sendiri.

Lebih dari lima jam Baekhyun memeluk lututnya, mata yang sudah tenggelam dalam bengkak tangisnya. Semua kenangan indah Baekhyun bersama Ibunya seakan berputar terus menerus dikepalanya.

Kehilangan sosok wanita paruh baya itu benar membuat Baekhyun merasa jika hanya ia benar-benar sendiri. Tak memiliki siapapun, dan tidak siapapun menunggunya.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini." Suara berat berasal dari pintu lorong. Kemudian Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati sosok pria tinggi yang ia temui kemarin.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Pria itu lalu berjalan denga kedua tangan yang dilipat didada. Menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk, dan mengambil posisi serupa disebelahnya.

"Aku disini Baekhyun, semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju dekapnya. Tidak ada penolakan, Baekhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol memperlakukannya.

Namun itu bukannya menenangkan Baekhyun dari kesedihannya. Semakin ia tenggelam dalam hangat lingkar tangan Chanyeol, semakin menjadi rasa sakit yang ia hadapi.

Hidup bersama Ibunya sedang mereka telah dicampakkan. Semua itu adalah disebabkan oleh Ayahnya. Kondisi Ibu Baekhyun kian memburuk hari demi hari sejak mereka diusir.

Andai saja, Baekhyun mengingat paras wanita yang menatapnya licik saat Ayahnya menendang mereka keluar. Namun Baekhyun ingat jelas tubuhnya, rambit sebahu dengan pinggang mungil. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Ibu. Mungkin saat itu usianya masih 21 tahun.

Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah hancur akibat operasi plastik.

Itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Dan memikirkannya saja, meloloskan air dari pelupuk matanya. Nyatanya, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak yang gidak bersalah dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa perselingkuhan Ayahnya yang terekam jelas adalah trauma terburuk Baekhyun.

Tapi kini, setelah sekian lama Baekhyun kembali merasakan lebar dada seorang pria dewasa. Jauh lebih dewasa darinya, dan jauh lebih hangat dari Ayahnya. Namun realitanya adalah dia sosok yang baru saja Baekhyun temui kemarin malam.

Mengingat namanya, Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol pernah berucap jika ia selalu bersama Chanyeol, maka pria itu akan memberikan apapun yang ia mau.

"Eum... Chanyeol?" Sikecil membuka suara sedang wajahnya tertunduk.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Kemudian Chanyeol balas sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan. Memberanikan dirinya sendiri sedang Chanyeol menjadi sosok hangat didepannya. "Bukankah kau mengatakan jika aku selalu bersamamu, maka aku..."

"..akan mendapat apapun yang kau mau. Tentu Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyambung ucapan Baekhyun yang hampir berhenti di tengah.

Raut lesu tak bisa Baekhyun hindari. Wajahnya menunduk sedang Chanyeol mengernyit. Baekhyun tampak sangat kacau, juga lelah.

Chanyeol menunduk, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak, sepertinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Sebuah pertanyaan yang Chanyeol loloskan dari mulutnya membuat Baekhyun meringsut lebih dalam pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Disatu sisi, seorang pria dengan jantung yang tak karuan mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. Sudah cukup mudah baginya untuk menyampingkan perasaan apapun dan mementingkan keadaan.

Maka semakin munafik pula jika Chanyeol mencoba mengubur degup jantungnya. Takut jika Baekhyun sadar, sadar jika sesuatu yang berdetak keras tersengar hingga ke telinganya.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar pada dadanya, sedang degup jantung miliknya berdetak semakin brutal.

Keadaan hening kemudian. Tidak ada suara apapun bahkan jantung Chanyeol yang sempat menggila kini berhenti seketika.

Juga Baekhyun, tak terdengar lagi sisa isakan darinya. Chanyeol tertegun, menunduk melihat menuju Baekhyun.

Dalam tenang, ia memejamkan mata. Chanyeol mencoba memaklumi, anak ini pasti diradang lelah serta kondisi tubuh yang mulai memburuk.

Namun tidak baik pula jika mereka berdua berada di rumah duka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak ingin dikatakan pedofil yang memanfaatkan situasi.

Pria jangkung itu mencoba berdiri tanpa suara, namun Baekhyun mengerang pelan sedang tangannya menggenggam kemeja Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol berada dalam dilema. Jika bangkit maka ia akan membuat Baekhyun terjaga. Namun, terlalu lama disini pula juga bahaya.

Tak banyak yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Keheningan menghujam kepalanya hingga membawanya kealam bawah sadar miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun terbangun dalam keadaan nikmat dengan tidurnya. Mencoba membuka mata yang berat lalu mengusapnya lembut.

Mata sipitnya menangkap buram pandangan didepan. Lalu kedua tangan ia arahkan pada mata dan kembali mengusapnya sedikit kuat.

Masih berada di tempat yang sama. Baekhyun berada di peristirahatan terakhir Ibunya. Sendirian, tanpa siapapun termasuk Chanyeol.

"Ternyata dia hanya bagian dari mimpiku." Baekhyun mendecih, dan mendapati tubuhnya di balut selimut berwarna coklat muda. Sebuah kain tebal yang menghangatkannya.

Baekhyun menoleh, matanya gusar mencari ke tiap sudut ruang dan berhenti pada sisi kiri. Mendapati sosok yang tak asing baginya.

"Chanyeol..?" Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tertidur pada dingin lantai tanpa beralaskan apapun. Jas yang ia kenakan telah menjadi alas kepala Baekhyun dan membiarkan dirinya tidur beralas dingin hawa lantai.

Emosi sensitif yang sedang melanda Baekhyun membuat satu tetes lolos dari pelupuknya. Kemudian menghapusnya diam-diam. Tak ingin siapapun tahu betapa lemah dirinya akan sesuatu yang kecil.

Baekhyun menyukai hal kecil dan manis.

Teringat bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu disini. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Wajah tenang Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun urung.

Namun, Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan seorang sedang berada di depannya. Dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangun, lalu mengusap matanya, "Maaf, aku tertidur." Dengan suara rendahnya Chanyeol berujar. Sedang Baekhyun disana bersumpah, ia tak bisa munafik bahwa Chanyeol sangat tampan saat ia bangun dari tidur.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Baekhyun menunduk, menenggelamkan semua rasa bersalahnya karena membuat seorang yang baru ia kenal harus ikut merasakan kelam hidupnya.

"Ini salahku Baek, jangan meminta maaf hm?"

Dan Baekhyun terdiam saat rendah suara Chanyeol mulai berubah sedikit tegas. Chanyeol yang hangat menjadi dingin seketika, dan tentu dengan aura khas miliknya.

Satu hal yang belum diketahui adalah waktu. Bersamanya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun lupa akan masa yang terus berjalan. Dan sialnya, ia tak memiliki akses apapun tentang waktu.

Satu-satunya jalan hanya bertanya pada Chanyeol. Tapi dia terlalu takut, nyalinya berubah ciut saat terakhir kali dia berbicara. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk sambil sesekali mencuri tatap padanya.

Chanyeol sedang menggulung kemeja putihnya sebatas sikut. Sehingga memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya serta sebuah tato ditangan kanan.

Tahu apa seorang remaja seusiaku tentang tato? Yang pasti, itu adalah sebuah tato monyet dan juga gitar.

Tak lama, Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kebelakangku. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin menoleh namun rasanya udara dingin menusuk punggungku dari belakang. Suara kecil dari belakangku membuat ribuan pertanyaan makin menggebu dibenakku.

Tentang apa yang Chanyeol sedang lakukan.

Tak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan aku masih tak berani menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo pergi dan makan sesuatu." Oh Tuhan, sungguh, kupikir ia akan marah padaku.

Aku mengiyakan sedang Chanyeol masih berdiri membawa semua barangnya yang telah kugunakan.

Aku meminta untuk membiarkan aku membawanya namun Chanyeol menolak, tegas diiringi tatapan matanya membuatku urung seketika.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol memintaku menunggu didepan dan berkata ia akan segera kembali untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Cukup lama, mengingat Chanyeol membawa selimut dan harus berjalan sendirian menuju parkiran.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia menolak permintaanku saat meminta untuk menemaninya dan berkata untuk tetap menunggu disini.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna kehijauan. Kacanya sedikit gelap, dan aku tak tahu pasti apakah itu Chanyeol sedang kemarin mobilnya tidak seperti ini.

Sosok tinggi yang familiar turun dari sana, dan tentu saja itu ternyata Chanyeol dengan membawa mobil yang berbeda dari kemarin.

Baekhyun melongo, matanya seperti itu. Ekspresi kaget mendatanginya tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya mematung seketika.

Tidak heran saja, jika pria seperti Chanyeol bisa memiliki banyak barang mewah.

Chanyeol lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk naik ke mobil meski sedikit sulit bagi Baekhyun dengan tubuh kecilnya sedang kendaraan itu tinggi dan cukup sulit menaikinya.

Namun Chanyeol tentu tidak diam dan membantu Baekhyun dengan kekehn kecil yang Baekhyun sadari.

Selama di perjalanan, Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun, begitu dengan Baekhyun yang memilih diam mematung.

Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baekhyun dengan menarik lengannya. Sedikit kasar, namun tidak membuat Baekhyun risih.

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut, seolah menebus dosa karena menarik tangannya kasar.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Baekhyun spontan bertanya. Lalu Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan untuk tetap diam dan ikut dengannya.

Baekhyun bungkam dan menuruti langkah Chanyeol didepan.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko. Dengan huruf lima huruf dan abjad ketujuh sebagai awalan keempat belas sebagai akhir. Mengingat itu adalah toko terdekat dari pintu masuk, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk.

"Pilih yang kau suka," Chanyeol melepas genggamnya dengan nada memerintah. Namun, Baekhyun tak menganggap itu apapun dan mematung ditempatnya.

"Aku akan menunggu disini." Lalu pria tinggi itu duduk disalah satu sofa berwarna merah.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rak baju. Ini mungkin toko dengan berdominasi pakaian wanita, namun seorang pegawai membantu Baekhyun membawanya kebagian pria.

Dengan gugup, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah hoodie putih dengan tulisan hitam di depannya, serta sebuah celana jeans biasa.

Baekhyun lalu keluar, pegawai tadi sibuk memuji pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan sangat cocok padanya.

Namun mungkin akan berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Ribuan pertanyaan keraguan muncul, apakah ia harus bertanya tentang yang ia kenakan? Dan hal lain yang pasti membuat Baekhyun ragu setengah mati.

Namun Baekhyun mencoba memantapkan diri sendiri, dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Perhatiannya teralih seketika saat Baekhyun berdiri didepannya. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah menelanjangi Baekhyun.

Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat, Chanyeol tersenyum seolah bibirnya akan sobek.

Pria itu berdiri lalu mengangkat bawah hoodie Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melotot kaget saat Chanyeol mengangkat setengah pakaiannya tanpa permisi.

Ternyata Chanyeol sedang mencopot label harga di celananya juga Hoodie. Memberikannya pada pegawai untuk di totalkan.

Baekhyun tidak hanya diam dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan transaksi di kasir.

"Totalnya 350.000won." Sang kasir menotalkan. Dengan wajah biasanya, Chanyeol merogoh saku dan mengambil sebuah kartu dari dompetnya.

Sepasang celana dan baju telah menghabiskan 350.000won? Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh membayar sebanyak itu?

Dan ribuan pertanyaan lain menghujam kepala Baekhyun.

Pria itu selesai, dan mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat lain.

"Chan, kita akan kemana?" Lalu Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Ia lupa bahwa tadi Chanyeol menatapnya aneh setelah bertanya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mencoba menenggelamkan semua pertanyaannya.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku Chan, Baek." Akhirnya Chanyeol berbicara setelah mematung cukup lama.

"B-baik," Dengan gugup Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Panggil aku Daddy, mengerti?" Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun lagi. Matanya menyipit namun tidak dengan suaranya. Jelas sekali bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama.

Mengapa Daddy? Baekhyun juga bingung.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan, ia sangat sulit ditebak.

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti pada salah satu restoran sushi. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya melihat betapa lezatnya ikan segar yang sudah lama sekali ia tak rasakan.

Bukankah ikan salmon pada sushi memiliki harga jual tinggi? Meraskannya setahun sekali juga itu merupakan keberuntungan baginya.

Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk di pojok, lalu memesan beberapa makanan. Sedang Baekhyun hanya terfokus pada Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan waiter.

Dan baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol sewangi ini.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengendus wangi Chanyeol dan mencoba mengingat baunya lekat.

Selesai memesan, Chanyeol menoleh dan spontan membuat Baekhyun kaget seolah baru saja tertangkap basah.

Chanyeol tekekeh pelan dan menggeleng.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Seharusnya aku mengajakmu makan terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan."

Astaga.

"Daddy, Baek." Chanyeol dengan cepat membenarkan perkataanku sedang aku dilanda keringat dingin disekujur tubuh.

"D-daddy.."

"Begitu."

Aku ingin tahu, mengapa. Tapi seolah Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan dan lagi-lagi aku urung dengan ribuan tanya yang siap menghujamnya kapan saja.

Berselang lima belas menit, pesanan Chanyeol datang.

Dan sungguh, itu bahkan lebih bangak dari yang Baekhyun kira. Seperti pesanan untuk lima orang.

Baekhyun tak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Tapi ini adalah makanan yang jarang sekali bisa ia rasakan.

"Makanlah, Baek. Kau butuh makan bukan?" Chanyeol lalu menyodorkanku sepirinh salmon sushi beserta antek-anteknya.

Namun aku yang sudah sangat lapar, tidak dapat menahan nafsuku dan langsung menerima pemberian Chanyeol.

Benar-benar menghabiskan semua piring yang Chanyeol beri dan setahuku, Chanyeol hanya makan sepiring saja.

Dan selama aku makan, wajahnya tak pernah berhenti memperhatikanku. Dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya hingga aku lupa wasabi ternyata semanis ini jika dengan senyuman Chanyeol.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan lalu menawarkanku segelas air.

Benar, bahkan aku lupa untuk melenan air hingga membuat diriku sendiri tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan.." Chanyeol berucap lembut.

Baekhyun mengambil tisu namun Chanyeol merebutnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

Dengan spontan yang kesekian kalinya Baekhyun bertanya, "Mengapa aku harus menanggilmu Daddy?" Dan untuk itu Baekhyun menyesali dirinya.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang membersihkan noda di bibir Baekhyun terdiam seketika.

"Kita memang terlihat seperti itu."

Singkat kata. Chanyeol tak lagi melanjutkannya. Alih-alih memanggil waiter dan meminta bill.

Sedang Baeknyun masih terdiam disana dan menyesali tiap kata yang keluar tanpa pengontrolan darinya.

Kali ini tidak ada penotalan langsung dari waiter. Namun Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas struk yang Chanyeol taruh di meja.

Itu sekitar 89.000won atas semua yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makan.

Bukankah itu jumlah yang cukup besar? Mengingat gaji Baekhyun tidak semahal sepasang pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar disusul Baekhyun dengan tangan yang selalu tertaut dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

Itu hanya formalitas. Sungguh, Baekhyun lelah setelah menghabiskan hari dengan menangis.

Dan disana ia bersama Chanyeol. Pria yang mengatakan akan memberikan apapun jika ia bersamanya.

Bertepatan di mall yang mereka kunjungi memiliki hotel didepannya. Chanyeol langsung menggiring Baekhyun yang masih menurut mengikutinya.

Bukankah jika ke hotel dan memesan kamar yang kau lakukan adalah reservasi? Namun Chanyeol tidak, dan dengan sangai berjalan menuju lift.

Menekan tombol angka 6 kemudian pintu lift menutup.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka.

"Iya?" Jawab Baekhyun penuh ragu.

"Bukankah aku telah memberikanmu yang kau butuhkan. Dan aku memiliki sebuah permintaan." Dengan suara rendahnya Chanyeol berujar.

Namun Baekhyun diam. Tidak tahu tanggapan apa yang harus diberi. Baekhyun juga belum meminta apapun padanya tapi Chanyeol memang sudah memberi kebutuhannya mulai dari pakaian hingga makanan yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

"Aku..." Baekhyun berusara.

"Kenapa?" Lagi dengan tone seriusnya Chanyeol bertanya.

"...tidak tahu..."

"Kau harus, Baekhyun."

Lalu pintu lift membuka. Baekhyun keluar terburu, sedang Chanyeol dibelakang terus mengikutnya.

Baekhyun mencoba melangkah cepat namun tangannya berhasil Chanyeol raih.

Lagi pula, kemana Baekhyun akan pergi? Iya bahkan tidak tahu sedang berada dimana.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Dan genggaman tangan Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Mereka berhenti tepat disebuah kamar bernomor 5719. Chanyeol kemudian memutar kenop tanpa kunci lebih dulu.

"Ini milikku Baek. Kuharap kau tidak bingung."

Dan sebuah kamar luas dengan ranjang berukuran KingSize di tengahnya membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Temani aku mandi, Baekhyun."

_Apa? Menemaninya mandi?_

"Ayo," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dan membawanya pada sebuah kamar mandi dengan sebuah bathup didalamnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menurutinya Baek. Aku takkan melakukan apapun."

Bisakah Baekhyun percaya itu? Mungkin bisa kali ini.

Pertama Chanyeol mulai membuka kemejanya dan menyisakan kaos berwarna putih. Lalu membuka resleting celananya menyisakan celana dalam miliknya.

Dari sana Baekhyun dapat melihat kejantanan Chanyeol bukan main besarnya. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dirinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah manapun.

"Jangan begitu, Baek. Kemari, biar ku bantu kau melepas pakaianmu."

Dan Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Chanyeol bilang ia takkan melakukan apapun padanya bukan? Apakah ini melanggar perkatannya?

Chanyeol hanya membantunya melepaskan pakaian, tidak lebih.

_Ayolah Baekhyun, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak..._

Pakaian mahal itu ia lempar sembarangan. Baekhyun tidak memakai dalaman apapun dan seluruh dada hingga pingganya terekspos.

Kemudian tangan Chanyeol turun kebagian bawah. Membantu Baekhyun melepas jeans ketatnya kemudian bokong berisi Baekhyun menyapa matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Chan... aku malu."

Chanyeol seolah tak peduli dan masuk kedalam bathup yang memiliki ukuran cukup lebar.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Baekhyun, jika kau mau kau bisa masuk dan mandi disini."

Mungkin kalian lupa bahwa Baekhyun adalah remaja berumur 16 tahun dengan wawasan seadanya. Pergaualannya yang sempit tentu membuatnya terbuka pada siapapun, termasuk... Chanyeol.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun masuk kedalam bathup. Kedua tangannya ia mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah dari tadi Chanyeol tatapi.

"Kenapa kau malu, Baekhyun?"

Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan gila? Tentu jelas Baekhyun malu, sangat malu.

"Aku tidak berani mandi sendirian disini. Dan ini adalah kali pertamaku." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam air hangat. Ketenangan menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga membuat Baekhyun perlahan mulai mengantuk.

Apakah ini yang Chanyeol maksud dengan beristirahat?

Saat Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, Chanyeol dari tadi sibuk dengan selatannya yang sudah menegang.

Bokong padat dan berisi Baekhyun terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"Aku juga pria dewasa yang tidak dapat menahan diriku dengan hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol kemudian menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga selangkangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol meraba kaki Baekhyun dalam air mencoba menemukan milik Baekhyun pula.

Sedang disana Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun tapi wajahnya penuh protes.

Chanyeol mendapatkan penis Baekhyum dan memainkannya sebentar lalu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Kini ia bertemu dengan santapan sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun seiring dengan percikan air. Memainkan jarinya dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun tanpa peduli protes pria mungil didepannya.

Chanyeol semakin binal dan memasukkan semua jarinya pada lubang Baekhyun dan itu refleks membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya.

"Ahhhh!" Desahan sekaligus pekikan.

Chanyeol benar menyakitinya.

"Mari mulai dengan yang lebih mudah dulu, Baekhyun."

**_To be continued..._**

.

* * *

.

**Sampah :**

**Selamat tanggal 7 Juli!**

**Ingat dua hari lalu? 5 Juli 2019... **

**Pasti tau deh ya, kalo tau kasih ripiw nya dibawah boleh dong..? Canda.**

**Silahkan keluarkan gundah gulanamu dibawah ini dan selamat tujuh juli-an!**

**Terima kasih.**

**—_potato, kentang._**

* * *

**_SUGAR DADDY_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

"Mari mulai dengan yang mudah dulu, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berbisik lembut pada Baekhyun dan membuatnya merinding seketika.

Bisikan setan seolah membuat Baekhyun tidak menolak, juga tidak menerima perlakuan Chanyeol.

Tidak tahu mengapa, Baekhyun merasa dirinya diperlakukan tidak sewajarnya oleh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui itu.

Setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan memberi reaksi pada Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya lebih dulu meraba bagian betis Baekhyun, kemudian membawanya hingga ke selangkangan.

Baekhyun mengunci mulutnya, menahan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia keluarkan dari tadi. Sedang Chanyeol sibuk dengan selatan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Dan Chanyeol bukanlah seorang laki-laki yang dapat menahan hawa nafsunya. Berjarak sebelas tahun dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya sudah layak disebut lelaki dewasa. Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang haus akan seksualitas.

Puncak birahinya berada pada seorang pria yang kini sedang menutup mata pasrah di hadapannya. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa remaja berumur enam belas tahun adalah orang pertama yang akan menikmati keperjakaannya.

Chanyeol menghujani leher Baekhyun dengan ciuman panas. Menghisap, dan berakhir dengan bercak merah, dan Chanyeol bangga akan itu.

Setiap hisapan yang Chanyeol beri mungkin memang menggairahkan sekaligus membuat Baekhyun merasa rendah.

Kurangnya pengenalan tentang hubungan seks tanpa ikatan resmi, nyatanya membuat Baekhyun tenang dan menerima setiap perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya tanpa protes.

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan tujuannya menuju bibir Baekhyun yang memang belum ia ajak berciuman. Namun reaksi Baekhyun berada diluar ekspetasi Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol untuk menghindar.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan nafasnya, "Mengapaahh...haah... Daddy seperti ini?" Nyatanya, ucapan Baekhyun dengan setengah desah membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih tertantang.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik pelan dagu Baekhyun, "Sst.. Baekhyun tidak usah banyak tanya, hmm? Ikuti saja kata Daddy, ini akan menyenangkan," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tenang sedang tone suaranya tegas untuk Baekhyun.

"...hanya akan sedikit sakit." Chanyeol menambahkan.

Dengan menenggelamkan semua perasaan buruknya, Baekhyun meyakinkan diri dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah orang yang baru ia kenal.

Sesuai perkataannya, Chanyeol bermain pelan dan tidak memaksakan Baekhyun yang jika pada akhirnya pria mungil itu malah akan memekik di telinganya.

Chanyeol menggendong keluar tubuh Baekhyun dari dalam bathup dengan gaya bridal style, sedang Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Kedua anak adam itu berjalan menuju ranjang ukuran raksasa dengan keadaan telanjang tanpa selehai benang pun.

Rasa takut semakin berkumpul dalam dada Baekhyun dan mengeratkan lemgannya yang bertumpu pada leher Chanyeol.

"Daddy..."

"Hmm?"

"Baekhyun takut." Si mungil mengeluh tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengernyit. "Takut untuk apa, hm?" Suara berat berpadu dengan lembut Chanyeol bercakap pada Baekhyun nyatanya membuat hati anak itu luluh. Seketika urung mengungkapkan apa yang hendak ia sampaikan.

Tangan besar itu mengusap helai halus puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Ingat dua hal saat kau denganku Baek," Chanyeol mengambil jeda. Baekhyun mendongak bingung.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau asal—"

"Aku bersamamu." Baekhyun melanjutkan. Chanyeol mengangguk dua kali lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Juga, kau tidak perlu merasa takut pada apapun jika kau tetap bersamaku, Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan detakan aneh dalam dirinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum merona dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecil itu.

Sekali lagi itu membuat Baekhyun ragu, berfikir apakah ia bisa mempercayai seorang yang baru ia kenal. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari.

Memang Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan hal buruk sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam itu selalu berlaku baik juga lembut padanya.

Hal itulah yang sesekali menjadi pertanyaan setiap kali Chanyeol mulai dekat dengannya.

Tidak salah bukan jika Baekhyun sedikit curiga. Setidaknya menaruh sedikit dari sekian banyak ruang yang nyatanya membuat Baekhyun lambat laun menjadi nyaman setiap kali Chanyeol bersikap lembut padanya.

_Tidak perlu takut_...

Baekhyun mengulang kembali kalimat Chanyeol dalam hati. Benar, Chanyeol selama ini baik dan lihat dari wajahnya. Apakah pria itu terlihat seperti orang jahat? Pedofil? Atau pemimpin geng mafia raksasa di Korea?

Seharusnya Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh rasa khawatirnya jika Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan dapat apapun dan tak perlu merasa takut jika kau dengannya.

Dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun teringat, ia adalah seorang remaja. Remaja yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikan tingkat Sekolah menengah atas.

Tahun depan adalah tahun kelulusan.

Sekolah dengan senang hati memberi Baekhyun cuti seminggu akibat kemalangan yang menimpanya.

Hati siapa yang tak terenyuh ketika melihat remaja di usianya yang masih belia sudah ditinggal kedua orang tua.

Ibunya yang baru saja meninggal, Baekhyun seolah tak memiliki alasan untuk pulang.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, hidup ini seolah tak ada yang melarang lagi.

Untuk sosok Ayah, juga. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun bahkan tak sudi jika pria yang menjadi ayah kandungnya itu singgah di benaknya.

"Memikirkan apa hm?" Suara berat itu menyapa dari telinga kiri. Baekhyun tertegun, "Bukan apa-apa..."

Chanyeol ingat, Baekhyun sedang ada dirumahnya. Remaja itu bisa dibilang tunawisma. Mengingat rumah sewaan miliknya sudah jatuh tempo.

Lalu kini, dimana Baekhyun akan bernanung? Satu-satunya tempat yang menawarkan tempat tinggal dan fasilitas lengkap tidak lain adalah bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan pria itu dengan tinggal bersamanya. Selama ini, Chanyeol memang selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik.

Mulai dari membelikannya pakaian, makanan dan hadiah terakhir yang tak sempat Baekhyun sampaikan pada Malaikat tanpa sayapnya.

Pria mungil itu mendongak. Sungguh, Chanyeol berjuta kali lipat tampannya dilihat dari bawah sini.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Wajah mereka berdua berhadapan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan terpaan hangat nafas Chanyeol. Mencoba memikirkan hal-hal baik dibalik pejaman matanya.

Baekhyun bukanlah anak yang kesepian, kurang perhatian, atau butuh kasih sayang.

Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya saat bersama Chanyeol ia merasakan seluruh perasaan aneh. Pria tinggi itu tak melakukan apapun, dia bisa merasakan nyaman bersamanya.

Setidaknya, sampai ia bisa merasakan hari esok.

.

* * *

.

Pagi selanjutnya, Baekhyun bangun dan mengusap kedua matanya. Mencoba mengumpulkan segala tenaga dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tidak pernah ada disampingnya di setiap pagi.

Tidak masalah, karena pria berusia 27 tahun itu sedang sibuk di dapur dengan beberapa potong roti serta selai.

Apakah Baekhyun menyukai sarapan pagi yang biasa ia santap dengan susu segar dari kulkas, begitu pertanyaan Chanyeol saat ia sudah melapisi beberapa roti dengan selai.

Dan beruntung, hari ini maid Chanyeol sedang libur hingga dua pekan. Sebenarnya ia ingin memanggil maid lain, melihat ini adalah kesempatan baginya agar Baekhyun bisa memiliki alasan bangun lebih awal untuk melihatnya menyiapkan sarapan.

Dan benar saja, pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kecil sedang Chanyeol mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Duduklah, akan kubuatkan sarapan." Chanyeol berkata lembut sambil menyapukan selai strawberry pada roti kemudian Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi bar berwarna putih.

Matanya berbinar saat selai strawberry itu menjadi lapis roti.

Sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak memakannya? Kira-kira sekitar 10 tahun lalu?

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan rasa manis kesukaannya yang menjadi makanan favorit semasa kecil.

Sayang, Chanyeol hanya mengoleskan sedikit dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Mengapa terlalu sedikit? Tambahkan sedikit lagi~" rengek pemuda itu.

"Tidak baik terlalu banyak memakan manisan, Baekhyun." Goda Chanyeol jenaka.

Wajah cemberut Baekhyun merespon Chanyeol yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Cium aku, disini. Kuberi sebanyak yang kau mau." Chanyeol kemudian menyentuh pipinya agar Baekhyun melakukannya disana.

Sebenarnya jika bukan ingin merasakan strawberry, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan melakukannya.

Tapi ini Chanyeol, dan juga strawberry.

Kedua hal yang menjadi favoritnya sekarang.

Baekhyun menunduk, berfikir bagaimana dia akan memulai sedang Chanyeol masih menunggu.

"Cepat, atau aku berubah akan pikiran." Ucap Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun langsung melayangkan ciuman dalam pada pipi Chanyeol.

Pria itu malah tersenyum sendiri dan keadaan menjadi kaku setelahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk kembali setelah mencium Chanyeol lebih dulu.

Namun Chanyeol menarik lengannya kemudian.

Karena bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika kau hanya memberikan satu ciuman singkat di pipi, bukan?

.

* * *

.

Mereka berakhir di atas ranjang besar milik Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Baekhyun tidak memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol. Dan ia bisa menerima itu.

Berbeda dengan sekarang.

Entah efek apa, Baekhyun seolah tak memiliki tenaga apapun. Pemudia itu telah menghabiskan satu toples penuh selai strawberry kemudian Chanyeol mencium bibirnya ganas dan masih terasa manis selai dan khas mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium ceruk lehernya meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.

Kemudian menuju bagian yang akan menjadi puncak pagi ini.

Dibawah sana, milik Chanyeol telah menegang sempurna. Rasa penasaran pada dirinya bergejolak saat mulut Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desah kenikmatan.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepaskan semua sesaknya dengan memainkan jari dalam lubang miliknya yang sudah basah.

Kemudian kedua jarinya ia jilat sesudahnya.

Air liur menjadi pelumas alami yang Chanyeol ambil dari lidah Baekhyun dan juga miliknya.

Lubang Baekhyun sangat basah hingga membasahi sprei.

Tanpa basa-basi apapun, Chanyeol melesatkan penisnya perlahan.

Baekhyun berteriak, matanya mengeluarkan air. Kedua tangannya berpegang pada sebuah bantal yang mengalasi kepalanya.

Chanyeol memegangi pinggang pemuda itu, mendorong masuk penis raksasanya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sangat-amat sempit.

Saat kepala penis itu berhasil masuk, cairan merah mengalir. Chanyeol sempat panik sesaat, namun ia tak peduli dan mendorong seluruh hingga memenuhi lubang Baekhyun.

Sempit, ketat, dan hangat. Penisnya seperti merasakan pijatan didalam disana. Chanyeol mencoba bergerak perlahan sedikit-demi sedikit.

Nyatanya itu malah membuat Baekhyun berteriak lebih dan tubuhnya basah karena keringat.

Itu membuatnya semakin cantik, Chanyeol mengusap tubuh mungil itu mulai dari wajah, pipi hingga berhenti di pinggang.

Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, siap untuk menggerakkan penisnya.

"Akhh..." keluh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan belum bergerak sedikitpun. Hatinya sempat iba melihat wajah pasrah Baekhyun dibawahnya.

"Tahan sedikit, Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol.

Pria itu bergerak cepat tanpa tempo yang tepat. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat terguncang saat pergerakan tiba-tiba tanpa perkiraan itu menusuk tubuhnya.

Lubang itu sangat sempit dan menekan. Jadi, Chanyeol pikir ia perlu membuatnya lebih luas sedikit.

Tapi nyatanya, penis itu malah semakin tertekan dan Baekhyun keluar lebih dulu.

Chanyeol membawa cairan putih itu pada Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang terbuka kemudian menelan itu semua.

Chanyeol tesenyum kemudian.

"Haah, ahh. Kau... sangat ketat, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menampar sisi kiri bokong Baekhyun dan menyisakan bekas kemerahan disana.

Baekhyun masih menutup mata. Manahan seluruh sakit dan kenikmatan jadi satu.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun.

Disanalah ia melihat bokong putih dan padat milik pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang sangat indah.

"Ahh, Baekhyun, kau membuatku sangat ingin menusukmu!"

Kemudian satu tamparan mendarat di bokong kanannya dengan keras. Chanyeol kemudian memaju mundurkan dengan teratur dan Baekhyun sudah bisa menyamai pergerakan Chanyeol.

Satu tangannya memegang pundak Baekhyun dan satunya lagi menggenggam penis Baekhyun yang sudah lemas akibat pelepasan yang terus menerus.

Keringat mulai mebasahi Chanyeol setelahnya. Suhu ruangan menjadi semakin panas hingga Baekhyun berkata, "Chan, ahh, Daddy... s-sakit.."

Chanyeol sudah tak peduli. Dirinya berada di luar kendai. Tubuhnya semakin mempercepat tempo dan Baekhyun mendesah membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Sedikit lagi, Chanyeol hampir sampai dan ia mencium dua belah bokong Baekhyun dan mendorong kuat kedalam kemudian disanalah pelepasan Chanyeol.

"Ha... kerja bagus." Kata Chanyeol kemudian tubuh Baekhyun ambruk setelahnya.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun!"

.

* * *

.

Sebuah panggilan telepon berdering. Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan malas.

Saat ia melihat nama yang memanggil bertuliskan Yoora Noona, Chanyeol segera menjawab.

"Sampai kapan kau mau meninggalkan anakmu, Chanyeol?"

**_To be continued..._**

.

* * *

.

**_Mari simpan tanggal 5 Juli 2019 sebagai panen momen Chanbaek atas jasa bapak Oh Sehun._**

**_Sebagai rasa terima kasih, bakal ada karakter baru di kisah ini. Nantikan segera!_**

**_(Udah kaya iklan aja)_**

* * *

**_SUGAR DADDY_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Tubuh Baekhyun lemas, wajahnya memucat sedang Chanyeol mematung dan mulutnya bergerak mulai menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun!" Pria itu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun—panik. Keringat mulai membahasi dan dengan segara mengenakan pakaiannya kemudian menggendong Baekhyun untuk membawanya ke mobil.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol menyetir dan melewati semua pengendara dengan menginjak gas tanpa ampun. Pria itu terus menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya disebelah.

Memastikan ia baik-baik saja, padahal tidak.

"Bertahanlah Baekhyun..."

.

.

Beruntung, Chanyeol bertindak cepat dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Tidak ada diagnosa mengerikan yang akan membahayakan seperti yang dipikiran Chanyeol sejak Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Pria mungil itu hanya kelelahan. Dokter mengatakan akibat tekanan terus menerus pada tubuhnya membuat seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis.

Dan Chanyeol menyesali semuanya.

Merenung dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bertanya pada dirinya mengapa bisa dia sebodoh itu menyakiti Baekhyun dan lihat, sekarang anak itu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Salah siapa?

Park Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol belum bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun dan ia marah akan itu, kepada seorang perawat yang kemudian menjelaskan bahwa mereka perlu melakukan beberapa pengobatan akibat robekan dan lecet di dubur Baekhyun.

Semua karena seks brutal Chanyeol terhadap remaja belia yang ia lakukan tadi.

Chanyeol mengatakan untuk melakukan segala upaya terbaik dan berapapun biayanya akan ia bayar asal bisa bertemu dengannya.

Perawat itu mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

Pria itu sangat kacau setelah sadar semua perlakuannya pada Baekhyun.

Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak mengangkatnya tapi suara menjengkelkan itu terus berputar hingga akhirnya ia mengalah.

Ternyata itu telepon dari kakaknya, Yoora.

_Sial_...

Dengan keterpaksaan, Chanyeol mengangkat telepon itu dengan malas.

"_Sampai kapan kau mau meninggalkan anakmu, Chanyeol?"_

Benar saja. Kata sialnya berguna saat ini.

"Anak?" Chanyeol balas bertanya.

Yoora disana mendecih, "_Ya. Selamat, kau menjadi seorang Ayah_."

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membesar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan hampir saja ia menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai.

"Oh." Jawabnya singkat. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia ungkapkan sedang Yoora terus mendecih kesal padanya diujung sana.

"Dengar," Yoora melanjutkan. "terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tapi tolong, anak itu adalah anakmu. Tanggung jawabmu, kau tahu?" Yoora begitu muaknya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menerpa nafasnya dan ia benci itu.

"Dimana jalang itu?"

"_Chanyeol, berhenti menyebutnya Jalang_!" Yoora berteriak dan Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan.

Si tinggi itu duduk di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Mengacak rambutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Dunia seolah tak berpihak padanya dan mengapa begitu banyak cobaan yang harus ia hadapi.

"Wali Byun Baekhyun, silahkan masuk." Seorang perawat keluar dan Chanyeol reflek menoleh kemudian bangkit.

Dilihatnya wajah cantik itu terbaring lemah. Bibir merah mudanya memucat. Tangan lentik kurusnya lemah tak berdaya.

Seolah semua yang ia katakan kemarin adalah omong kosong belaka.

Untuk tidak merasa takut dan meyakini Baekhyun bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Tangan besar itu meraih tangan lentik yang tergeletak kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dan ia cium kemudian.

"Kumohon, semua yang ku katakan benar akan kulakukan. Jangan seperti ini, aku..." Chanyeol berhenti dengan kalimatnya. Menahan tetes yang hendak lolos dari pelupuk mata.

Tak lama, tangan Baekhyun yang lainnya bergerak pelan. Chanyeol tersadar dan dengan segera memanggil perawat.

Namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"D-daddy... jangan pergi. Tetap disini..." Suara lemahnya menyapa Chanyeol yang hampir menyerah. Matanya berbinar penuh harapan.

_Oh, terima kasih tuhan_

"Aku pikir, aku akan kehilangamu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap setelahnya kemudian mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Anak itu tersenyum. Senyum hangat dan menjalar padanya. Tidak lupa balas menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sejak kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan hal ini. Sudah sangat lama, kira-kira jauh saat dirinya masih bayi.

Mengingat Chanyeol hanya hidup berdua dengan Kakaknya dengan kedua orang tua yang meninggal saat kecelakaan menimpa.

Dua bersaudara itu sedang melakukan karyawisata. Dan tepat saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah, dua peti mayat datang dan Chanyeol lah yang menangis paling keras.

Matanya tak tahan menahan seluruh sesak dan membiarkan setidaknya satu tetes lolos. Dia juga manusia.

Tangan Baekhyun begitu halus, hangat. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa tangan dan jari itu terasa sangat pas dengannya.

Memikirkan bagaimana jahatnya dia pada anak tak berdosa ini hingga membuatnya menderita.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tersendu. Tangannya merasakan basah air mata. Dengan pelan, Baekhyun mencoba meraih kemudian menyapu tangisnya.

Pria tinggi itu mendongak, menatap yang sedang berbaring dan lihat, mengapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu?

Chanyeol merasa semakin berdosa.

Dia tak pantas untuk Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Mereka sampai dirumah setelah tiga hari menginap dengan Chanyeol yang selalu disisinya dan Baekhyun yang selalu merasa _sok_ kuat padahal dia bahkan tak mampu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu mendorong kursi roda menuju kamar dan kemudian memindahkan Baekhyun di ranjang.

Chanyeol meminta pada Baekhyun untuk menunggu sebentar sedang ia akan pergi guna membeli keperluan makanan mereka.

Tiga hari tak dirumah tanpa seorang maid. Bagaimana bisa kulkas kosong itu akan berisi dengan sendirinya.

Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan bisa di tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki memakan waktu sekitar lima menit. Bukan masalah besar karena memang biasanya itu yang ia lakukan.

Masalahnya adalah setiap dia sampai disana, mendadak pikirannya menjadi buntu. Chanyeol benar-benar payah dalam hal berbelanja walaupun ia suka.

Takut akan membuat Baekhyun ketakutan jika membiarkannya sendirian terlalu lama, Chanyeol sembarang mengambil sayuran dan beberapa potong daging.

Saat hendak mengambil sebuah susu, tangannya bertemu tangan lain yang hendak mengambil barang serupa.

"Park.. Chanyeol?"

.

* * *

.

Pendatang asing dengan kulit pucat dan alis hitam itu tersenyum mengejek. Chanyeol memutar bola mata—malas.

_Mengapa bisa aku berpapasan pada sial satu ini?_

"Wah, kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja, hm?" Ucap pria menyebalkan itu dan Chanyeol mendecih halus.

"Apa mau-mu, ha?" Tanya Chanyeol kasar.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk segara pergi. Tahu jika omong kosong ini terus berlanjut maka takkan ada ujungnya.

"Ku dengar dia sangat cantik." Ucapnya tiba-tiba yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol menoleh bingung dengan maksud perkataan orang tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" Sungguh, Chanyeol bingung dan tak mengerti akan perkataannya.

Pria itu malah mendecih kemudian memutar bola matanya, "Akhirnya aku memiliki keponakan. Selamat. Penismu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Dia berlalu kemudian meraih bawah Chanyeol yang tenang tapi bisa ia rasakan itu sangat menggunung.

Chanyeol menatapnya pergi dengan wajah tak percaya dan penuh tanya.

_Mengapa bisa..._

Lupakan itu dan mari kembali kerumah karena seseorang sudah menunggu disana.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menekan tombol sandi pintu rumahnya dengan tenang. Kemudian suara tak asing menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Oh halo, Chanyeol. Mengapa tak memperkenalkan dia padaku?"

Yoora datang berkunjung tanpa sepengetahuannya.

**_To be continued..._**

.

* * *

.

_**Sampah :**_

_**Klean mantap kalo ngomen wa suka. Semoga konfliknya ga berat ya beb dan tida menyakiti ulu hati kleand. Asik.**_

_**Ripiu ya jangan lupa. Kalo lupa aku gratisin kentang.**_

_**Makasih, lopyu.**_

_**Jangan lupa striming Un Village yak, semua member exu ngehype lo ini.. spesial chap ini aku percepat, sarangek.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Seluruh rasa keingintahuan Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba. Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan pada _Daddy_-nya itu yang malah memilih pergi ketimbang berbicara padanya guna menjelaskan.

Setidaknya Baekhyun harus sadar diri. Dirinya bukan siapapun kecuali seorang remaja tunawisma sekaligus yatim piatu.

Hampir saja ia menangis mengingat kenyataan yang ada.

Seolah memiliki telepati, pemuda yang duduk di ranjang milik Chanyeol itu merasakan sesuatu yang datang.

Namun langkahnya aneh dan Baekhyun tak bisa selancang itu untuk pergi menghampiri sedang dia bukan siapapun disini.

Bagaimana jika itu pencuri? Atau bahkan polisi yang siap menangkapnya karena Chanyeol menyembunyikan remaja secara ilegal dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun urung dan memilih diam selagi suara langkah itu semakin jelas ke arahnya.

"Oh?"

Disanalah tatapan mereka bertemu.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Tak sabar sekaligus khawatir. Remaja yang dia tinggal itu tak tahu apapun. Belum ada pengenalan mengenai rumahnya dan Baekhyun hanya tahu jalan menuju kamar mandi dan ranjang.

Begitu sebaliknya.

Saat sampai di lift, perasaan aneh menyerang dan Chanyeol tak ingin itu malah membuatnya panik.

Dan saat ia membuka sandi pintu, menaruh seluruh kantung yang ia bawa pada meja bar dapur kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, disinilah dimulai.

"Oh halo, Chanyeol. Mengapa tak memperkenalkan dia padaku?"

Alisnya mengernyit wajahnya sangat serius dan Baekhyun hanya duduk dengan segala ketakutan yang ia hadapi, belum lagi wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi menyeramkan, penuh amarah.

"Ikuti aku," Si tinggi menarik perempuan yang duduk di ranjangnya bersama dengan Baekhyun dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Si mungil mendengar bantingan pintu menutup hingga kedua bahunya terangkat—kaget.

.

* * *

.

Tangan wanita itu ia lepas dengan menyisakan bekas kemerahan dari tekanan jemari besar milik Chanyeol.

Wanita itu mendengus sebal dengan sakit yang ia rasakan dan lihat, wajah Chanyeol serius bukan main sedang dia tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, Chanyeol. Aku tak menyangka. Hebat, sangat hebat."

Tanpa menghiraukan cengkraman Chanyeol yang membekas, wanita itu, Yoora menepuk tangan dengan senyum paling lebar.

"Mengapa kau datang kesini?" Suara berat diiringi tatapan membunuh menjurus pada Yoora yang mengernyit balik.

"Apa aku perlu izin untuk mengunjungimu, adikku?" Jawabnya jenaka.

"Kita tak saling kenal. Sekarang pergilah."

Chanyeol menunduk dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang penuh dengan amarah.

Namun wanita itu malah meluruskan kakinya di sofa hitam ruang tengah tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Jahatnya.." Ucapnya sambil merenggangkan kedua kaki tangan dan di lihatnya kembali bekas di tangan kirinya masih jelas dan belum menghilang. Yoora mendecih sebal.

"Keluar selagi aku masih baik padamu."

Tapi yang dihadapan adalah seorang pria tinggi dengan mata serius dan tubuh yang tegang serta tangan yang dikepal.

Masih, tak ia hiraukan.

"Kenalkan aku dengan jalangmu yang baru itu~"

"KELUAR!"

Teriak Chanyeol menggelegar hingga Yoora tersadar dengan kedua bahunya terangkat serta matanya sempat tertutup untuk beberapa detik.

Yoora yang keras kepala itu akhirnya berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Dengar, kau boleh memiliki jalang di bawah umur tapi aku ingatkan, aku bukan seorang baby sitter dan sebaiknya kau memilih pilihan yang tepat, Chanyeol."

Wajah serius Yoora dengan penuh keyakinan berbicara dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri persis di depannya kemudian membuang muka.

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan, terimalah semua konsekuensimu."

Langkahnya menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Dan tersadarkan saat bantingan pintu sangat keras membuyarkan lamunannya.

Chanyeol tak hiraukan wanita itu dan segara menghampiri Baekhyun yang pasti sangat terkejut dengan semua ini.

Nihil.

Tidak ada siapapun di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol berpindah mencari dalam kamar mandi dan masih sama.

Keluar menuju ruangan lain dan tetap saja, tidak ada sosok yang ia cari.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan menggeram kesal hingga suara beratnya menjalar keseluruh ruangan.

.

* * *

.

Yang dicari sedang duduk di luar apartemen dengan kaos putih tipis yang menyelimuti.

Dingin menusuk hingga ketulang dan gigi gemetar akan suhu malam dan memaksa keluar.

Mengapa tidak, wanita itu datang tiba-tiba ke rumah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bisa bohong. Dia sangat cantik dengan rambut cokelat keemasan yang panjang dan berkilau. Matanya tidak terlalu sipit dan tubuhnya sangat ideal.

Baekhyun merendah, memikirkan segala hal yang merasuki otaknya dan dia benci itu.

Dia datang dengan tatapan sinis kemudian tersenyum tiba-tiba. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak ngeri?

Diluar dugaannya, wanita itu malah mengelus rambutnya dan menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, beberapa detik lalu dia mungkin terlihat sangat jahat dan sekarang wajah ibanya membuat Baekhyun semakin ngeri sekaligus bingung.

Kedua tangannya memegang pundak remaja itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia tak berbicara apapun kemudian beralih dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Tidak seburuk saat pertama kali dia datang, wanita itu kembali mengelus rambut hingga pipi Baekhyun yang mulai menirus.

Senyuman tulusnya menjalar dan Baekhyun kulum sendiri.

Setiap sentuhannya mengingatkan akan sosok Ibu yang berpulang beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun terenyuh sendiri.

Suasanya menjadi hangat kala itu dan berubah tegang saat Chanyeol yang datang tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi saat wanita itu malah meminta Chanyeol untuk memperkenalkannya.

Sedang Chanyeol jelas terlihat marah dengan seluruh tatapan seriusnya kemudian menarik wanita itu keluar kamar.

Mengingat semua itu, Baekhyun merasa dia hanyalah benalu yang tinggal dirumah seseorang tanpa membantu apapun dan sekarang dia menghancurkan suatu hubungan.

Hubungan jenis apa yang mengikat Chanyeol dengan wanita itu dan yang pasti Baekhyun yakin mereka sangat dekat.

Semakin banyak hal aneh yang berputar di kepalanya dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan semua dan itu tak bekerja.

Saat didengarnya langkah besar dan cepat dari belakang, kepalanya menoleh pelan dan tubuh besar mendekapnya erat.

Itu, Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

"Aku pikir aku kehilanganmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lirih memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya diam melongo.

Tak heran, tentu saja Daddy-nya itu menemukannya dengan mudah. Baekhyun tak kemanapun dan hanya duduk di halaman apartemen dengan suara kendaraan malam yang tak begitu ramai menjadi pengiring malam dinginnya.

Jelas ia dengar jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu memeluk erat dan tak main-main, Baekhyun refleks membalasnya kemudian mengelus rambut hitam miliknya kemudian.

Aroma tubuh yang sangat kentara, sangat jelas sama seperti di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pria ini patut di acungi jempol karena telah berhasil merebut hati Baekhyun, sekali lagi dan terus akan begitu.

.

* * *

.

Pagi datang menjemput. Baekhyun yang terbangun lebih awal dengan sinar si jago merah menembus jendela.

Ingin bangkit namun tubuhnya terhalang lengan besar seorang pria yang masih terlelap dengan mata sembab dan kemerahan.

Wajah polosnya saat tertidur sekali lagi membuat Baekhyun terenyuh. Bagaimana bisa, jelas tadi malam pria ini dipenuhi tatapan amarah seolah ingin membunuh dan kini dia bisa berubah 180 derajat bedanya.

Bibir tebal itu Baekhyun kecup pelan dan pipinya memerah kemudian. Menyimpan malunya sendiri dan bersiap untuk bangun.

Lengan besar yang menghalanginya menarik tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke dekapan.

"Tetaplah disini," dengan mata tertutup Chanyeol berucap dan Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun hanya mengangguk paham.

Rasa bingung dan canggung menyerang saat si besar tak ingin dia pergi kemanapun.

Saatnya Baekhyun untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa setega itu meninggalkan pria dengan tubuh bongsor ini sendirian dan saat menemukannya ia sangat kacau dengan mata yang basah.

Baekhyun balas pelukan itu dan menaruh wajahnya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Aku disini."

.

* * *

.

Suasana pagi berubah menjadi canggung dengan Baekhyun yang selalu bangun lebih akhir dan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

Jelas matanya masih bengkak akibat menangis semalam dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah akan itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya si mungil sambil menggosok matanya yang masih melihat sesuatu tergambar kabur di otaknya.

Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat dan Baekhyum kaget akan itu.

Pasalnya, sebelum Chanyeol di radang amarah kemarin tak sekalipun ia melihat senyum Daddy itu diikuti dengan lesung pipi yang menjadi pelengkap.

Dan pagi ini menjadi awal pertemuannya.

"Kau sangat cantik saat tidur." Jawab Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan roti selai strawberry kesukaan _Sugar Baby_-nya itu.

Begitukah?

Si mungil mengulum senyum dan berusaha agar Chanyeol tak tahu betapa sulitnya menahan senyum tersipu tepat di depannya.

_Dan kau begitu tampan saat tidur._

"Aku tahu itu." Jawab Chanyeol tiba-tiba seolah memiliki telepati dengan batin milik Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Remaja itu menatap Chanyeol bingung dan tersadar setelah melihat senyum Chanyeol terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Pria itu terkekeh kemudian mencium pipi Baekhyun sebagai ucapan 'Selamat Pagi' yang sempat ia lewatkan saat masih di ranjang.

Lagi, Baekhyun tak siap dengan perasaan aneh miliknya yang seolah membunuhnya perlahan dengan seluruh sikap manis Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Pagi itu sangat damai dan tidak siapapun menganggu ketenangan dua anak adam itu.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari berselang dan saatnya bagi Baekhyun kembali kesekolah.

Jujur, masih berat baginya untuk pergi dan jika boleh ia lebih suka berada dalam hangan dekapan Chanyeol yang menemaninya belakangan ini.

Baekhyun sedikit banyak mulai berubah.

Daddy sudah membelikan seragam untuk Baekhyun kenakan tanpa mengambilnya dari rumah mereka karena untuk sampai kesana ternyata memakan waktu satu jam.

Pria itu sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Baekhyun saat pertama kali dia datang.

Seolah yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan terus disana selamanya.

Baekhyun selesai dengan roti kesukaannya kemudian meneguk segelas susu yang Chanyeol siapkan untuknya.

Kemudian melenggang menuju pintu untuk berjalan kaki namun Chanyeol memanggilnya dan berkata tak ada jalan kaki lagi jika Baekhyun bersamanya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan mobilnya yang lain dan yang pasti itu berbeda dengan yang Baekhyun naiki kemarin.

Warnanya putih dan saat Baekhyun masuk, untuk pertama kalinya ia tersadar mobil saja bisa sebegitu indahnya jauh lebih layak dari pada rumahnya dulu.

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah dengan Chanyeol yang turun guna membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang turun setelahnya.

Seluruh mata menatap pada mobil mewah dan pria tompan yang bersama dengan,

"Baekhyun? Pfft." Tawa seorang perempuan disana.

"Yang benar saja," sambung perempuan lain yang berasal dari salah satu kumpulan.

Dari jauh, Baekhyun dapat melihat kumpulan itu kini sedang menertawakannya. Chanyeol datang memegang tangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan masuk ke kawasan sekolah.

Semua pandangan tersita padanya yang dengan tampan melangkah masuk bersama dengan Baekhyun yang menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tak ada yang tahu tapi usahanya sia-sia karena sejak tadi seluruh tatapan sudah habis menelanjangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol datang menuju ruang yang bertulis '_ruang guru'_ kemudian berbicara pada seorang guru wanita yang jelas tersenyum palsu dan berbicara layaknya penggoda di klub malam. Bukan main manisnya.

Pertemuan itu guna untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya sendiri dan ia memiliki seorang wali di sekolahnya.

Urusan selesai, Chanyeol keluar dengan mengecup pipi Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung

Baekhyun tersipu malu saat pria itu tiba-tiba melakukannya tepat di depan ruangan guru dan saat ini nyawa Baekhyun di pertaruhkan.

Antara seluruh guru yang menyaksikannya atau seluruh siswa yang diam-diam memotretnya.

Lagi, segala pikiran buruk kembali menyerang.

Kepalanya menggeleng guna meniadakan segala pikiran buruk dan berjalan menunduk hingga tiba di kelas.

"Selamat datang kembali, Byun pelacur Baekhyun."

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menginjak gas dan berlalu dari sana dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dan tiba di rumah serba putih yang paling benci ia datangi.

Dengan seluruh keterpaksaan dan berulang kali memikirkannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol sudi mendatangi tempat yang mereka sebut rumah.

"Wah, kau datang akhirnya." Yoora menyambut dengan seluruh senyuman dan Chanyeol memasang wajah muak.

"Chan..yeol?" Seorang perempuan berbaju serba putih muncul dengan menggendong seorang bayi.

.

* * *

.

Tempat ini terasa seperti neraka. Ternyata benar, lebih baik jika dia bersama Chanyeol saja dan tak perlu repot-repot pria itu mengantarnya ke neraka seperti ini lagi.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun..._

Bukankah selama ini alasan ia bersekolah adalah untuk mengejar prestasi dan kemudian menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untuk kemudian ia nikmati bersama orang yang disayanginya yang ternyata meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Pahit tiba-tiba menyerang dan membuatnya reflek menitihkan air mata.

"Lihat si jalang menangis"

Ucap salah seorang perempuan dari sudut kelas diiringi dengan tawa seluruh kelas sesudahnya.

Baekhyun yakin, seluruh kelas telah membicarakannya banyak hal buruk hingga akan lebih baik baginya untuk mati saja.

"Hentikan." Seorang anak di samping Baekhyun bersuara. Dia tak lain adalah ketua kelas yang selama ini selalu diam.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mendengarnya. Kapanpun itu, intinya sekarang dia sedang menatap sinis anak perempuan yang tadinya tertawa kemudian berhenti.

Seakan merasa di selamatkan, Baekhyun berniat mengucapkan terima kasih namun si ketua kelas menarik tangannya membawanya keluar dari neraka itu.

Merekan tiba di atap sekolah dan saling pandang kemudian. Baekhyun jelas bingung.

Anak itu memeluk Baekhyun tulus dengan sedikit isakan terdengar sesudahnya.

"Aku turut berduka Baekhyun, pasti sangat berat untukmu." Berharap bisa mengintip papan nama ketua kelas yang ia lupakan namanya itu dan hampir saat berhasil melihatnya sedikit, Baekhyun ketahuan dan pelukan berakhir dengan canggung setelahnya.

Berhasil, Baekhyun melihat papan nama itu dan jelas terukir nama Doh Kyungsoo.

_Kyungsoo_...

Batinnya dan lega saat mengetahui nama orang yang ia dapati dengan wajah memerah dan mata sembab.

"Mengapa menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Dasar bodoh," Anak bernama Kyungsoo itu menhapus basah di pipinya dengan lengan seragam miliknya.

"Mulai sekarang kita teman dan jangan pernah ragu untuk menyapaku." Kyungsoo berucap kemudian.

.

* * *

.

Yoora, Chanyeol dan seorang wanita semuanya melayangkan pandangan satu sama lain.

Dengan Yoora yang selalu tersenyum dan Chanyeol yang diam mematung.

"Chanyeol kau datang, aku-" perempuan serba putih itu berucap namun Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya.

"Segera urus surat perceraianmu denganku."

**_To be continued..._**

.

* * *

.

**Sampah (lagi) :**

**Mikir keras gimana supaya konflik ga berat dan TEDENG! Berat ga berat udah aku dietin kok konfliknya beb, ehehe**

**Boleh minta sesuatu ga.. **

**Review, boleh?**

_**Terima kasih!**_

_**Regards, potato—nim.**_

* * *

**_SUGAR DADDY_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Seperti berjalan di antara bebatuan tajam tanpa berlasakan apapun. Langkahnya ia seret dengan pandangan menunduk kebawah sedang sosok disebelahnya berbanding terbalik.

Mata burung hantu itu malah melayangkan kembali seluruh tatapan sinis siswa yang memenuhi lorong dengan segenap bisikan dan sesekali cercaan menghujani.

Bukan untuknya, melainkan yang disamping sedang bersusah payah menjadi tuli setidaknya untuk beberapa saat hingga lemparan kebencian itu berhenti padanya.

Kedua remaja itu masuk ke kelas yang tak kalah memanas dengan tiga orang perempuan menyambut di pintu masuk.

Dadanya besar hingga seragam itu hampir meledak dan kancing itu seakan meminta tolong.

Bibir merah berlapis _tint_ itu tersenyum, tatapan matanya meneliti dari bawah hingga ujung rambut kemudian mengangkat dagu yang sedang menunduk.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Kyungsoo berucap tegas. Tak berpengaruh apapun.

"_Well_, membuat kematian palsu dan menjadi pemurung demi sejumlah uang? Baekhyun bisa, benar bukan?"

Satu tamparan keras mendarat indah tepat di pipi perempuan lancang dengan mulut kurang ajar itu. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya jika bukan Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah dan sorot amarah.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua bubar saat wali kelas datang dengan kayu panjang kemudian memukulkannya pada papan tulis dan para siswa hening seketika.

"Joohyun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ikuti aku." Ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju lorong luar.

Kyungsoo mendecih sebal dan tak lupa menatap sinis Joohyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tangannya menggandeng Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam untuk menuntun keluar disusul perempuan itu dibelakang.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdiri berjejer dengan Joohyun yang di tengah persis di depan wali kelasnya yang bernama Kim Jun Myeon.

"Bae Joohyun." Satu persatu secara bergantian ia menyebutkan nama ketiga anak didiknya di depan seluruh guru. Junmyeon sendiri tak tega tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu bukanlah pilihan.

Nafasnya ia tarik pelan, "Aku rasa tak perlu ada penjelasan apapun darimu." Lanjut pria berusia 29 tahun itu sambil menepukkan kayu panjang di genggaman pada tepapak tangan kiri.

"_Saem_.." Rengek Joohyun dengan wajah memelasnya terlihat bagai Dewi diluar namun Iblis di dalam.

Kayu itu ia hentakkan ke meja di belakangnya hingga rengekan Joohyun berhenti dengan dia yang menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Junmyeon mengangguk dan kedua matanya menutup serta alis yang naik.

Kyungsoo disana siap memukul wajah pria didepannya namun ia urungkan ketika sadar bahwa mereka dipisahkan garis umur dan Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa harus hormat, mau tak mau.

"Kau," Kayu panjang itu mengarah lantang pada Kyungsoo yang terkesiap. "Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau mengukir seni pada wajah Dewi Rembulan ini."

Jika boleh, Kyungsoo benar akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya kehadapan, mendengar Pak Tua ini melayangkan godaan menjijikan itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata dan menggidikkan bahu. "Aku rasa dialah yang lebih pantas menjelaskan."

Jawaban itu ia bagi pada perempuan yang berdiri disamping kirinya itu mengernyit kemudian.

"Yak! Mengapa aku—" Tangannya menempeleng kepala Kyungsoo refleks.

"Aku yang melakukannya." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hampir dilanda bisu akhirnya angkat bicara.

Pernyataannya mengagetkan seisi ruangan begitu pula denga Kyungsoo yang mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Mengapa kau—" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan dan sesekali memindah tatapakan dari si tua didepannya kembali ke Joohyun dan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Tidak heran. Kalian berdua, kembali ke kelas." Junmyeon menyimpulkan senyum dan melambaikan tangan pertanda dua orang selain Baekhyun harus enyah darinya.

"Tidak! Aku! Aku yang melakukannya!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari kejauhan dengan tubuhnya yang dibawa keluar oleh salah seorang guru lainnya.

"Lepas! Baekhyun! Kau tidak—"

Hingga suaranya hilang dari balik daun pintu begitu pula dengan rupanya yang Baekhyun tak sempat lihat.

Joohyun berdiri disana dengan mengulum tawanya kemudian melepaskannya keudara bak menonton komedi paling lucu.

"Wanita gila." Tatapan sinis lainnya menghujani Joohyun yang masih berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Di dalam sana, Baekhyun merunduk. Ia tak menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang menuju padanya dan tak sekali dua kali kayu itu di pukulkan ke meja dan Baekhyun terkaget.

"Skors selama seminggu kurasa impas dengan kelakuanmu."

Keputusan telah ditetapkan dengan guru lain yang mengangguk setuju dari meja masing-masing.

Baekhyun membungkuk pelan dan berjalan keluar.

Kyungsoo masih disana terkesiap saat pintu membuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang bersaksi kesana bukan—" Kalimatnya terhenti dengan Baekhyun yang menahan pundak Kyungsoo. Hampir berjalan masuk kembali namun keputusan sudah bulat adanya.

"Tak apa Kyung. Aku pantas." Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum pahit dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih hampir menitihkan air mata.

Nafasnya ia tarik perlahan. Mulutnya seakan berat untuk mengatakan, "Maafkan aku, Baek." Yang bermata burung hantu menyesal dengan suara tulus.

Baekhyun menggeleng sekali lagi diiringi senyum keterpaksaannya. Kyungsoo muak.

Muak dengan kepalsuan Baekhyun yang nyatanya menyayat hatinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa Baekhyun membuat seolah dirinyalah antagonisnya disini.

Dengan tawarannya yang baru saja dia berikan sebagai tanda memulai hubungan dan disinilah mereka dengan Baekhyun yang seakan menarik busur panah di pihak yang benar.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Tujuannya adalah meringankan beban anak itu setidaknya satu, namun hari ini seolah melipat gandakannya menjadi seribu.

Baekhyun yang terdiam itu melenggang pergi dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Jika dia berniat untuk memikul beban yang di tanggung Baekhyun, maka tak ada gunanya jika dia hanya berdiri disini dengan Baekhyun yang pergi.

Kyungsoo membawa langkahnya pada pintu tempat Baekhyun keluar.

"Aku yang melakukannya. Aku punya bukti."

.

* * *

.

Di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda. Saat itu Chanyeol hanya berdiri mematung menatap sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya.

Ipar Yoora, wanita berambut pendek sebahu dengan wajah kecil dan bibir pucat, juga seorang bayi merah di gendongan.

"Chanyeol..." Perempuan itu menyebut pria tinggi yang hanya menatapnya kosong.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak menyangka semua yang ia lihat disini adalah mimpi. Karena nyatanya pria itu memang pernah menanam benih pada perempuan itu.

Alasannya sederhana. Ibunya.

Dua tahun lalu, Chanyeol baru saja mendapat gelar sarjana kedua dan Ibunya sudah tak sabar agar putra bungsunya itu memiliki pendamping dan segera menimang seorang cucu.

Dari Chanyeol.

Namun jawabannya adalah gelengan kepala yang sedari dulu tak pernah berubah. Chanyeol tak pernah membahas tentang ketertarikannya membangun hubungan, terlebih itu adalah rumab tangga, belum sanggup ia bayangkan bahkan dalam khayalan sekalipun.

Setelah Ayahnya meninggal setahun sebelumnya, perusahaan mobil mewah yang telah menjadi warisan turun temurun itu turun kepada putra bungsu yang sudah sejak lalu dididiknya agar kelak ketiadaannya bisa digantikan pada orang yang tepat.

Dan pilihannya tak salah. Sangat tepat sasaran. Penjualan semakin bagus dan saham tak pernah turun. Semakin baik setelah Chanyeol mengelolanya sendiri.

Hari indah berganti suram saat Ibunya di vonis kanker darah dengan perkiraan umur yang hanya beberapa bulan.

Yoora, putri sulungnya sudah berkeluarga dan berhasil memiliki sepasang putra putri manis. Namun pernikahannya gagal dengan suaminya yang mengakhiri.

Wanita itu tak mengapa. Selagi ia masih memiliki dua malaikat sebagai alasan untuk hidup, juga Ibunya yang sangat senang dengan malaikat kecilnya itu. Perceraian tidak menjadikannya sebuah mimpi buruk.

Tapi senyum bahagia berubah masam setiap kali Chanyeol datang dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya dengan lesung pipi.

Wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke kamar dan hal ini terus terjadi hingga di penghujung hayatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah, Chanyeol. Dengan pilihanku, Yeun."

Matanya menutup dengan tangan yang baru saja mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam milik putra bungsunya yang disusul dengan raungan tangis yang pecah hingga keseluruh ruangan.

Esoknya Yoora menyusun acara sederhana guna menyatukan dua insan itu.

Dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak tersenyum seinci pun dan Yeun yang menjadi canggung.

Hubungan keluarga Park dengan Jung sudah terjalin sejak Nyonya Park di sekolah menengah, katanya.

Saat keluarga Park menanam modal pada seorang penipu yang hampir membawa seluruh uang mereka ke China dan disanalah keluarga Jung menangkap basah dan hubungan mereka terjalin erat hingga saat ini.

Acara pernikahan berlangsung dengan baik dan malam itu merupakan pertama kalinya Yeun seranjang dengan sosok yang bahkan baru ia temui.

Berbekal cerita orang-orang dan Ibunya, Yueun tak bisa menolak melainkan menerimanya lapang dada karena itu adalah permintaan langsung yang selalu di ajukan mendiang dulu.

Hingga kabar mengejutkan datang.

Yeun hamil.

Setahun setelah pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba menghapus semua ingatan yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang.

Pria itu melangkah keluar dengan Yoora yang berteriak memanggil namun Chanyeol sudah melaju kencangnya.

Baekhyun.

Nama itu terus terlintas di benak setiap saat.

Remaja yang baru ia jumpai nyatanya mampu membuatnya gila.

Diacaknya rambut hitam dikepala lalu membantingkan tangannya pada kemudi mobil.

Tepat sekali, Baekhyun berada di depan pagar sekolah pada jam makan siang dengan Chanyeol yang sudah ada disana.

Sebuah kebetulan, mungkin.

Pria tinggi itu turun menghampiri.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menyapa, namun pria itu tak mengindahkan Baekhyun. Alih-alih menggenggam tangannya kemudian membawanya menuju mobil.

"Aku rindu." Tubuhnya ia bawa dalam dekapan kebingungan. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan marah dengannya yang pulang lebih awal. Ternyata pria itu bahkan tak bertanya apapun melainkan ucapan rindu.

Tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol mengemudi dengan Baekhyun yang masih dilanda bingung. Seluruh perasaannya teraduk.

Disaat seperti ini, masih ada Chanyeol yang selalu disisinya. Baekhyun ternyata tak benar-benar sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Pria itu memberhentikan mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun. Mereka berada di basement dan Baekhyun tak yakin dimana ia berada sedang si tinggi menggapai tangan Baekhyun yang satu untuk di gandeng.

Pipinya memerah dan dengan susah payah di sembunyikannya.

Sebuah _lift_ tak jauh dari mereka berhenti menjadi tujuan Chanyeol.

Dan saat sampai, mereka berada di sebuah _mall_ yang sangat besar dan bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah terbayangkan bisa berada disini.

Sorot mata orang-orang tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang bergandengan. Mengapa tidak, Baekhyun mengenakan seragam sedang _hoodie_ abu-abu serta celana pendek membalut tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

Sebuah toko mewah bernuansa putih serta coklat jadi tujuan.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui tempat itu merupakan salah satu toko mewah, melihat bagaimana karyawan pria dan wanita berseragam hitam menyambut ramah didepan.

Saat keduanya melangkah masuk, matanya tertuju pada etalase yang di penuhi tas-tas mewah.

Cara bagaimana tas itu di tempatkan, lampu-lampu yang menyinari setiap barangnya, serta pengunjung dengan tampilan elegan.

Dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang siswa yang sedang di skors datang kesana.

Siapa dia selain bukan siapa-siapa?

Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Meratapi dirinya dengan tampilan yang sangat tak pantas untuk datang ketempat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak, Baekhyun." Itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap saat mengetahui si jangkung membuka suara.

Pria itu memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kaos untuk ia kenakan. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian. Seorang pegawai wanita menawarkan dirinya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke ruang ganti.

Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat harga di label dan ia terkejut bukan main.

"4.708.640 Won?" Mulutnya terbuka mengucap setiap angka yang tertera. Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya sedang pegawai disana khawatir kemudian Baekhyun segera keluar.

Pegawai itu memberikan Baekhyu setelan lengkap seperti celana dan lainnya. Ia bilang bahwa pria tinggi disana yang menyuruhnya memberi yang terbaik di toko.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakannya tanpa melihat materi hingga pipinya memerah sempurna dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Chanyeol berdiri menunggu Baekhyun mengganti pakaian dan ketika berbalik, remaja itu terlihat sangat rupawan dengan setelan kaos dongker dan celana jins yang cukup ketat.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. Bagaimana kain itu membalut kakinya dan matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang padat.

Tangannya Chanyeol raih untuk di genggam. Mereka pergi dengan senyuman yang masih terukir sempurna di wajah indah Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir ia membeli baju.

Kapan terakhir kali dia membeli celana.

Juga, kapan terakhir kali dia bisa bersama seorang yang...

...dincintainya.

Kekar tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat lentik tangan milik Baekhyun. Keduanya menyita perhatian pengunjung yang lain untuk sekedar berbisik atau bahkan memotret mereka.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dan terus melangkah.

Tempat selanjutnya adalah toko yang tak kalah mewahnya yang menjual _gadget. _

Baekhyun ingin protes. Si mungil takut uang Chanyeol terhambur hanya untuk dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menarik pelan tangannya. Chanyeol kemudian menunduk dan mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" Si jangkung bertanya heran. Baekhyun menggeleng. Nyalinya berubah ciut saat hazelnya bertemu dengan gelap mata lain yang menatapnya serius.

Lagi, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke toko serupa. Kali ini berbeda, tempat itu cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, tidak lain adalah toko _smartphone_ dengan nuansa ke abu-abuan.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda tipis yang cukup besar.

"Kau mau itu?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun diam dan fokus pada sehuah _iPad_ berukuran sedang dan sibuk mencari game.

Sudah sangat lama rasanya, meninggalkan hobi yang telah sangat di gemari. Saat itu hanya sebuah komputer dan laptop super tipis yang dijadikannya media bermain.

Tidak cukup bodoh bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui bahwa dia bisa bermain beraneka ragam permainan dalam benda tipis itu.

Sejak teman sekelasnya sibuk dengan _gadget_ mahal mereka di kelas, Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa iri namun dengan berpegang pada keinginannya, bersiap-siaplah untuk tidak makan setahun.

Tanpa komando, si jangkung memberikan Baekhyun benda yang sejak tadi dipandanginya. Hazel itu berbinar, hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

Senyum tipis terukir, Chanyeol merasa bangga akan itu. Tangan-tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Menatap kelam mata pria jangkung di hadapan. Jantungnya seakan berontak tak ingin memompa sedang nafas seakan tertahan.

Hanya sebuah balasan senyum yang ia beri tapi bagaimana bisa dia hampir melayangkan nyawa seseorang?

.

* * *

.

Keduanya tiba di apartemen hingga larut malam. Si mungil sudah menguap tanda mengantuk, sedang Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya, membawanya menuju kamar.

Dibaringkannya tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus pipinya lembut. Ia jemput bibir tipis itu dalam cumbuan panas yang memabukkan.

Rambut Chanyeol ia tarik pertanda Baekhyun ingin lebih secara tak langsung. Chanyeol menarik kaos hingga jeans milik Baekhyun hingga dilihatnya tubuh paling rupawan bahkan tanpa sehelai benang.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. Si mungil yang sangat sensitif itu tertawa saat mulut Chanyeol hanya berjarak satu senti dari telinganya sebelum ada satu kata terucap.

"Tetaplah disisiku,"

.

* * *

.

Malam itu sangat menakjubkan dengan pelepasan kesekian Baekhyun dan penetrasi ketiga Chanyeol pada dirinya.

Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang selalu lebih dulu terlelap dan Chanyeol yang membesihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

.

* * *

.

Selalu, Chanyeol pergi lebih pagi dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Setelah kejadian semalam, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa mual dan lunglai. Bahkan untuk meraih secangkir air ia tak mampu.

Seluruh isi perutnya ia muntahkan dalam wastafel, berharap setidaknya ada yang di keluarkan namun hanya air dan liur yang dapat ia keluarkan.

Setelah lelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat dan berharap rasa mual dapat hilang dalam pejaman mata.

Ternyata pikirannya cukup baik. Saat bangun tak terasa sudah jam delapan malam dan seharusnya Chanyeol sudah dirumah namun tak di dapatinya sosok jangkung yang di cari hingga pukul sebelas Baekhyun masih menahan kantuknya hanya untuk menyambut Chanyeol pulang.

Menceritakan kejadian aneh yang di alaminya hari ini. Berbagi cerita.

Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi benalu tanpa maksud. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadi rumah untuk Chanyeol, alasannya untuk kembali.

Nihil. Yang di tunggu tetap tidak datang hingga Baekhyun melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Ini aneh, selama Baekhyun disini tak pernah Chanyeol pulang lebih semenit pun.

Baiklah, mari mencoba berfikir. Chanyeol bukan seorang sepertinya yang harus pulang kerumah setelah bersekolah.

Dia pria matang yang memiliki pekerjaan. Dan bisa saja sewaktu-waktu lembur hingga pagi, Baekhyun mencoba berfikir positif.

Hingga ia lupa hari telah berganti. Lingkar matanya menghitam, tubuhnya lelah. Seluruh rasa mual di lawannya semalaman agar tak ketinggalan satu langkah pulang Chanyeol.

Suatu keajaiban, suara pintu terbuka menyapa telinga dan senyum merekah pada wajah lelahnya.

"Chan—"

Semua menjadi gelap.

**_To be continued..._**

.

* * *

.

**Pesan :**

**Masih ada ga yg nungguin ini?ㅠㅠ**

* * *

**_SUGAR DADDY_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Sebuah harapan sederhana akan hidup bahagia di masa mudanya hingga hari tua.

Namun siapa sangka, kejadian yang tak pernah terbayangkan dialaminya dan berada di titik paling rendah dihidupnya, mungkin.

Dunia seakan berputar dan itu membuat perutnya mual, kepala pusing hanya itu yang dirasakannya setelah seluruh pandangan menghitam.

Cahaya putih menyilaukan mata. Tangannya mencoba menghalau tapi sia-sia saat derap langkah terdengar mendekati.

Tangan yang tadinya menghalangi, diambilnya untuk digenggam.

"Aku ada untukmu."

.

* * *

.

Ribut keramaian dan suara panik menyadarkan. Matanya mencoba membuka lalu berkedip perlahan.

Dilihatnya banyak orang berpakaian putih dan berlalu lalang kesana-kemari didepannya. Saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuh, rasanya seluruh tulang sudah patah dan kembali ia bawa pada sebuah ranjang yang melengkapinya.

"Pasien siuman!" Seorang wanita berteriak. Hanya itu yang bisa di tangkapnya. Kalau begitu dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk sekedat bertanya ia tak bisa. Disimpannya semua dalam hati untuk diungkapkan nanti.

.

* * *

.

Hiruk pikuk kota menjadi alunan di waktu yang sama di tempat berbeda dan disanalah Chanyeol berada.

Tenggelam dalam keramaian jalan dengan tangan kanan menggenggam ponsel dan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya menyumpah serapahkan pengendara lain.

Chanyeol sedang panik dengan kekacauan mendadak yang terjadi di perusahaan.

Begini ceritanya.

Kemarin Chanyeol harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun pada Baekhyun dan dia merasa sangat bersalah karena itu.

Perusahaannya mengalami kebakaran hebat pagi tadi dan kerugian hampir setengah dari keseluruhan perusahaan.

Tak yakin siapa yang beraninya menyenggol Chanyeol dengan bermain api di depan, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah. Dia akan mencabik-cabik siapapun yang menjadi dalang dari permainan kotor ini.

"BAJINGAN TENGIK!"

.

* * *

.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan," seorang pria berjas putih dengan kacamata hitam menghampiri.

Itu Yoora dengan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun barusan.

Benar, Yoora yang mendapati Baekhyun pingsan di pintu apartemen.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia pikir Baekhyun mati karena kelaparan atau semacamnya.

Tak mungkin diam saja, dia lekas memanggil ambulans untuk Baekhyun.

Dan setelah kurang lebih lima jam lamanya, Baekhyun tersadar.

Dokter bilang, mereka akan melakukan pengecekan akhir guna memastikan kondisi Baekhyun dan disinilah ia berada sekarang.

"Usianya sangat muda. Kehamilan diusia ini sangat berisiko. Bukan hanya bagi anak, tapi Baekhyun sendiri juga akan mengalaminya."

Tanpa sadar, matanya berkaca-kaca hendak meneteskan air namun ditahan karena banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak.

Yoora menarik napas, "Anak itu...hamil?" Tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi. Berharap dokter hanya membual, tapi dia malah mengangguk. Bukan, ini bukan jawaban.

Meski bukan kejadian yang menimpanya, satu sisi dalam hati terdalam Yoora seakan bergetar. Sakit, hingga tanpa sadar dia menangis.

Dokter dihadapan gelagapan dan mengiranya terkena serangan jantung tapi Yoora malah menggeleng dan meyakinkan bahwa dia hanya kaget.

Marah, sedih, kecewa perasaannya seakan teraduk. Dia pikir, kalimatnya kemarin bisa menyadarkan adik sematawayangnya tapi dia gagal. Yoora bukan kakak yang baik, sudah berapa orang yang Chanyeol sakiti.

Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekaligus Yeun. Yoora bisa membayangkan menjadi mereka berdua. Terlebih, Baekhyun yang lebih menyedihkannya karena emosi remaja pada dirinya belum terkontrol pasti.

Jika tanpa pengawasan dan bimbingan, salah satu langkah saja nyawa Baekhyun dan anaknya bisa terancam.

Tidak, dia belum siap. Untuk apapun yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang.

.

* * *

.

Semua kacau. Chanyeol bagai ditabrak truk besar saat melintas di tengah keramaian.

Perusahaan warisan Ayahnya hanya tersisa setengah dan beruntung si pandai Chanyeol memiliki pegangan lain jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

Tubuhnya ia dudukkan pada kursi hitam empuk diruangan pengacara bernama Kim Minseok yang akan menjadi pendampingnya di sidang perceraian nanti.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu panik dengan kejadian barusan. Lagi pula, penghasilan pria itu tidak sepenuhnya dari Perusahaan mobil.

Real estate, Mall, dan Pabrik adalah anak lain peluang bisnisnya.

Jadi, Chanyeol hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan bagaimana perusahaan itu tetap bisa hidup dengan keadaan setengah habis.

"Teh?" Pemilik kantor datang. Dengan jas putih serta kacamata bulat yang membingkai mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku ingin persidangan ini tanpa harus ikut andil disana." Ucapnya seraya menyeruput teh hangat dari Minseok.

Dia mengangguk, "Tentu, mereka hanya perlu formalitas dengan saksi jika dana mengalir ke otaknya."

Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol meletakkan cek dimeja dengan sedikit hentakan dan Minseok hampir memuntahkan tehnya.

"Lakukan apapun itu."

.

* * *

.

Dalam panik, Yoora berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberitahu Chanyeol kabar baik atau pun kabar buruk tentang Baekhyun.

Ponsel di genggaman ia tatap kosong. Layar hitam itu mati dan tak lama sebuah pop up muncul.

Pemberitahuan dari Chanyeol.

Singkirkan benalu itu segera.

Yang dimaksud langsung mengirim pesan. Tombol hijau berlogo telfon terus di tatapnya. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa tidak yakin hanya untuk menghubungi adiknya sendiri?

"Tenang, itu hanya Chanyeol." Yoora meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan diujung sana suara berat menyapa.

Yoora membuka suara, "Datang kemari."

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun?"

Yoora mengangguk. Apa reaksi Chanyeol nanti jika ia tahu semua. Chanyeol tidak mudah ditebak, selain tempremen, Yoora yang ketus dan apa adanya dalam berbicara itu tetap memikirkan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menghela, "Aku tahu, aku akan menjaga anak keduaku."

"Bagaimana kau—" Si Jangkung tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan memegang pundak kakak sulungnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol... apapun itu yang dia lakukan pasti dipertimbangkannya kecuali, menikah dengan Yeun. Wanita pilihan Ibunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menanggapi ini serius, Noona," Mendengar sebutan itu, Yoora hampir tersedak oksigennya sendiri.

"Baekhyun akan tinggal bersamaku. Membesarkan anak kami hingga ia tumbuh dewasa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan darah dagingku merasakan apa yang kita rasakan." Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap pundak Yoora lembut.

Seakan terhipnotis manis ucapan Chanyeol, Yoora menunduk. Tak terpikirkan olehnya. Bukankah apa saja bisa terjadi jika Chanyeol berkehendak?

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

.

* * *

.

Perut remaja itu semakin membesar. Tiga minggu berlalu dan berat badan Baekhyun bertambah tapi kehamilannya bukan masa yang indah.

Kekacauan perusahaan pasa saat itu tertangani dengan baik dan sekali lagi itu berkat Chanyeol sendiri.

Meski telah bersumpah akan menangkap orang yang melakukan kebakaran, lambat laun Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengambil pusing kejadian itu.

Mengurus Baekhyun yang sedang berbadan dua merupakan pekerjaan serius. Pasalnya, si mungil tak nafsu makan dan itu menjadi ujian lebih baginya.

Yoora terus membujuk Baekhyun yang terus menolak walau akhirnya tetap mau karena menghargai usaha Yoora dalam mengurusnya.

Alhasil, berat badan Baekhyun bertambah.

Tapi lagi, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama yang tetap tidak ingin memakan makanannya sekalipun menu kesukaan tersaji didepan mata.

Akibat keras kepalanya itu, Baekhyun jatuh sakit. Tak ingin dirawat dirumah sakit dan Chanyeol tetap menyikapinya dengan sabar.

Berbekal resep dokter kepercayaannya, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berniat membeli obat di apotik.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sampai.

Darah dimana-mana dan Chanyeol mencari sosok yang satu-satunya ia tinggal tadi namun entah dimana.

"Baekhyun!!!"

.

* * *

.

**Pesan :**

**Kaget banyak notip ternyata masi ada yang baca dan di rekom oleh admin chanbaek id club! Tengs! Admin dm aku dong ehehe.**

**Sebulan ga muncul ripiw dund, mendekati end ini bebs~ lopv u**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Lantai putih bersimbah darah segar yang berasal entah dari mana. Karpet ruang tengah yang menjadi saksi bisu.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Sekarang mencari dimana Baekhyun serta asal mula darah amis menjijikkan ini datang.

Hasilnya tetap sama, disudut ruang mana pun Baekhyun tetap tidak ada.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengerang. Dibawanya langkah menuju pintu apartemen dan segera mencari Baekhyun.

Langkahnya terburu semakin cepat menjadi lari. Di langkah paniknya, Chanyeol tak sengaja menabrak Mabel, wanita lansia yang selalu menyapanya. Tetangga depan yang rendah hati namun tinggal sendiri itu selalu perhatian pada Chanyeol.

Segera si jangkung itu membungkukkan badan tanda permintaan maaf. Mabel tersenyum kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu tergesa-gesa?" Chanyeol kemudian menjelaskan tetang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Wanita itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna perkataan seorang yang sedang dilanda panik membutuhkan waktu juga ternyata.

Mabel kemudian mengangguk, "Ah, seorang pemuda berjalan dengan kaki penuh darah. Kesana!" Entah arah bagian mana yang ditunjuknya namun Chanyeol memilih mengikuti arah tangan wanita itu dan berlalu dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Beruntung, seorang petugas sedang berdiri di depan _lift_. Chanyeol lagi menanyakan sosok yang dicarinya. Jawaban ia dapat dan petugas itu bilang dia menuju atap.

Seluruh pikiran tak pasti menyerang kepalanya. Langkah semakin dipercepat dan sial, _lift_ berada di lantai dasar dan untuk menuju paling atas masih ada 20 lantai lagi. Chanyeol memilih melewati anak tangga dari lantai 10 tempatnya berada sekarang.

Selama melawati anak tangga, tak ada tanda-tanda darah atau apapun yang mengacu sebagai petunjuk.

Pintu _rooftop_ dibukanya dengan keras hingga terdengar suara dentuman.

"Baekhyun!"

Seorang wanita berbaju serba putih berdiri diujung dengan Baekhyun yang meringkuk dengan kaki yang dialiri darah.

"Psikopat jalang!"

Chanyeol berlari menuju Baekhyun namun seorang pria dibelakang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Belum cukup pesta kemarin, _hm_?"

"Bajingan!!" Chanyeol mengerang dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan menyiksa pria dibelakangnya.

"Kubunuh kau!"

Yeun. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah kacau.

Menarik nafasnya lalu berucap lembut, "Kau dan aku tau hari ini akan datang, Chan." Namun lain dengan Chanyeol dengan seluruh tatapan membunuh.

Tangannya menarik dagu Chanyeol pelan, "Cerai? Benar. Hanya aku yang terlalu berharap pada _Sugar_ _Daddy_ ini."

Pikiran Chanyeol yang tadinya dirasuki amarah, berubah bingung.

"Hanya aku dan kau, atau _Sugar_ _Baby_ itu." Yeun kembali berbicara.

"Jalang gila!" Chanyeol berusaha menendang Yeun namun tertahan dan itu semakin membuatnya marah. Chanyeol melempar pandang ke arah remaja lelaki yang terbaring lemah. "B-baekhyun... tolong... dia." Suaranya berubah lirih. Tatapan putus asa berubah dalam sekejap.

"Park Chanyeol!!!" Teriak Yeun kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol dari lengannya.

"Hei, Han Yeun!" Matanya gusar melihat benda yang dibawa Yeun. "Kau gila!?"

_**DOR!**_

Satu tembakan terlepas dengan Chanyeol yang menutup matanya.

Yeun tewas dengan tembakan dikepala.

"HAN YEUN!"

.

* * *

.

Pemakaman berlangsung tenang dengan Yoora yang terus menangis hingga matanya membengkak.

Sejak kejadian saat itu, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya. Chanyeol membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Baekhyun hingga masuk ke kelas intensif. Mulai dari pakaian hingga buku pelajaran mengingat Baekhyun sudah berada di tingkat akhir.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Masalah di sekolah pun telah diselesaikan dengan baik. Setelah kejadian yang telah mereka lalui, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat.

Baekhyun menceritakan apa saja yang di alaminya setelah kematian ibunya juga tentang Chanyeol yang terus menjemputnya sehingga orang-orang berkomentar jahat padanya.

Dengan satu tindakan, Chanyeol dapat mengembalikan suasana mencekam bagi Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Benar, komunikasi diantara keduanya menjadi jarak. Meski Chanyeol telah mengatakan untuk tetap bersamanya, Chanyeol melupakan poin tentang kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Juga, rasa trauma yang Baekhyun alami. Di usia yang masih sangat belia, Baekhyun harus merelakan cabang bayinya yang meninggal akibat benturan hebat.

Chanyeol mendengar seluruh penjelasan Yoora tentang Baekhyun yang seolah tak hidup saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. Pasti sangat berat untuknya menanggung semua beban itu sendirian.

Jadi Chanyeol terus berada disisi Baekhyun di hari-hari beratnya. Menemani remaja itu dan menyemangatinya untuk tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Namun Baekhyun seakan bukan dirinya. Memang remaja itu telah hidup tenang dengan Chanyeol sebagai malaikat dadakan yang seakan menyelesaikan semua kekacauan dihidupnya.

Mungkin diluar Baekhyun bisa tersenyum kepada Chanyeol setiap sarapan pagi, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri. Semuanya seakan palsu. Chanyeol merasa sangat jauh.

Hingga satu hari Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu dengan menaiki bis dan membawa tubuhnya yang lemas ke kamar. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Chanyeol kemudian memeriksa Baekhyun kekamarnya. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang lalu Chanyeol lepaskan.

Dengan situasi seperti ini, Chanyeol mencoba memahami sikap Baekhyun yang seakan menjauh darinya.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah si pantang menyerah yang sama.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada disini." Tangan besarnya mengelus surai hitam remaja yang sedang tertidur.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar. "Keluar." Ucapnya tegas.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, "Jika ada masalah aku—"

"Keluar atau aku yang keluar!" Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya dengan Chanyeol yang kaget bukan main.

Hampir saja ia melepaskan emosinya pada Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, panggil aku jika perlu sesuatu." Chanyeol menyeret langkahnya keluar dari kamar.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun seakan bukan dirinya. Setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, Baekhyun terlihat cukup ceria namun semakin lama dia seakan berubah.

Semua sikap Baekhyun hari ini Chanyeol usahakan untuk melupakannya dan menganggap itu adalah hal yang wajar hinggga seminggu kemudian Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan kacau.

Sangat kacau.

"Aku pulang..." Dengan langkah terhuyung Baekhyun menyeret tas sekolahnya.

Seragamnya robek, rambutnya berantakan dan bau alkohol sangat menyengat. Chanyeol benar-benar marah melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Jika bisa, ia akan marah.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi?" Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir tumbang.

"Aku akan memandikanmu, sekarang—"

"Diam. Aku tidak butuh kau, Chanyeol." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dengan bebasnya.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan sesak didada yang hendak keluar menjadi buncahan amarah.

Nafanya ia tarik kemudian dilepaskan perlahan, "Jangan bicara omong kosong, Baek..."

"Aku hanya mengganggu hidupmu." Dengan suara lemah Baekhyun berucap. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya makin lemah tapi ia bertahan dengan Chanyeol yang masih memegangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apa maksudmu—"

"MEREKA MEMPERKOSAKU CHANYEOL! AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU! BAHKAN UNTUK HIDUP." Baekhyun berteriak kesetanan dan suaranya sangat besar bahkan Chanyeol sangat kaget dibuatnya.

"Baekhyun..." Lirih Chanyeol berucap. "Aku tau kau mabuk, jangan bicara seperti itu." Mendengar ucapan yang Baekhyun tuturkan, Chanyeol mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku serius, Chan." Satu tetes lolos dari pelupuk mata. Dibawanya tangis itu didada Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun." Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus Baekhyun kemudian mengelus rambutnya.

Baekhyun menumpahkan semua yang ia pendam dalam tangisan yang keras dengan Chanyeol sebagai obat penenang dirinya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sediri tidak percaya tentang yang Baekhyun katakan.

Tentang bagaimana Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan kacau dan meminum alkohol dan menangis didekapannya hingga kedua matanya membengkak.

Pagi datang, Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kepalanya tanda sayang.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku berharap apa yang aku dengar kemarin hanya bualanmu saja." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dalam tidurnya.

.

* * *

.

Dua minggu setelah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menambah waktunya untuk berada di apartemen sebelum Baekhyun pulang.

Suara sandi pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang remaja yang berlari menuju Chanyeol kemudian mendekapnya dalam

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Itu Chanyeol yang bertanya. "Aku hanya ingin memeluk _Daddy_."

Pelukan hangat itu Chanyeol balas serupa dan sesekali mengusap rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"_Daddy_ akan segera menjadi _Daddy_." Baekhyun berkata.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku hamil."

.

* * *

.

**_Author notes :_**

**_Heyyo wassup! Jangan lupa review dan please give a lot of love for this fanfic! _**

**_Love ya!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, semua terasa semu. Hampa, kosong, lurus tanpa arah.

Berada di ambang kehidupan antara lebih baik mati tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk tetap hidup.

Seorang pria yang membawanya didepan toko kue, memberikan dirinya makanan, tempat peristirahatan hingga perhatian menjadi alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

Bagaimana dia bisa berfikir pertemuan mereka adalah bencana. Dengan semua apa yang ia berikan hingga kini, dan bukan tak sering dia berfikir untuk mengakhiri kehidupan yang sedang berada di perutnya.

Harusnya ia bersyukur, seorang perempuan berhati malaikat dengan senang hati mengurus dirinya yang sedang berbadan dua.

Mulai dari menyemangati, dan sesekali bersenda gurau bersama. Interaksi itulah yang secara tidak langsung menghilangkan semua perasaan buruk yang sedang merasuki pikiran.

Setidaknya berdua hidup bersama, makan makanan yang sama. Pergi kemana pun bersama, Baekhyun tersenyum dan bersyukur akan hal itu.

Mengabaikan bagaimana orang-orang akan menganggap seperti apa dirinya dan hidup bahagia dengan pria baik yang menjadi rumah baru untuknya.

Seluruh perasaan baik itu sedang berada pada tahap paling atas. Ketika Yoora yang biasa bersamanya harus pergi untuk beberapa hari dengan berat hati Baekhyun melepaskan.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel apartemen berbunyi. Seorang wanita berbaju serba putih menyapa dengan senyuman paling manis miliknya. Baekhyun balas dengan yang lebih manis dan hangat.

Dia bilang, jalan-jalan ke atap adalah hal yang bagus untuk masa kehamilannya sekarang. Menyetujui ajakan adalah pilihan. Berbekal cerita yang ia sampaikan tentang masa kehamilannya dulu yang juga tanpa kasih sayang pria disampingnya, Baekhyun percaya.

Mereka tiba di lantai paling atas dengan menggunakan lift. Pintu atap di tutup rapat kemudian Baekhyun berjalan sambil menghirup udara segar.

Kemudian lemparan batu mengenai perutnya. Perih dan kram yang ia rasakan secara bersamaan hingga matanya menitihkan air mata.

Sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tetap sadar, setidaknya bisa bangkit kemudian memita tolong pada siapapun yang mau.

Namun lemparan lainnya mendarat di kepala, darah segar mengalir dari kepala kemudian hidung. Melihat itu ia pikir sudah saatnya untuk pingsan, namun dia masih mendengar suara.

"Sudah beres?"

"Lantainya sudah kulumuri darah."

"Bagus."

Itu, suara wanita tadi. Baekhyun yakin itu. Dia mendekat kemudian mengangkat dagu Baekhyun lembut. "Selamat tidur sayang, untuk selamanya."

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dan seluruh pandangan menjadi gelap.

"Setidaknya dia harus tau seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat sedang seperti ini."

.

* * *

.

Kepalanya ia gelengkan dan berharap ingatan yang baru saja terhapus segera.

Jam sekolah sudah lewat 10 menit lalu. Chanyeol masih belum datang menjemput. Bisa saja pria itu sedang ada urusan penting, dan bukankah saat ini dia harus bisa mandiri?

Pulang dengan menaiki bis malam adalah hal biasa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Bukankah dia tumbuh dengan menggunakan transportasi yang seperti itu bahkan hingga bus terakhir?

Dan sial, ini adalah kali pertamanya menaiki bis ke apartemen Chanyeol yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Bis berhenti, begitu pula Baekhyun yang memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Pulang dengan ingatannya akan gedung apa saja yang ia lewati setiap berangkat menuju sekolah.

Namun jalan ini terlalu gelap, sepi, dan terdapat lampu neon di setiap bangunannya.

Apalagi kalau bukan rumah bagi pria hidung belang dan tempat pemuas nafsu mereka. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal yang seperti itu.

Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah terus berjalan tanpa melihat siapa yang terus menggodanya.

Langkahnya terhenti, tubuh mungil itu terjatuh tepat di sepatu yang terlihat mahal karena Chanyeol punya ini di rumahnya.

Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi dan cahaya yang minum menyulitkan Baekhyun untuk dapat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf," Adalah kalimat yang harus dia katakan namun orang itu malah menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau manis juga, aku pilih ini." Bukan jawaban, melainkan perlakuan kasar yang didapat. Tubuhnya di hempaskan dengan satu tangan kemudian dua orang lainnya menahan Baekhyun.

Remaja itu di paksa untuk masuk ke ruangan gelap yang dia tahu hanya ada ranjang empuk yang tidak lebih baik dari milik Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti haus bukan?" Pria yang tadi menarik kerah bajunya datang memberikan segelas air putih.

Baekhyun meminumnya hingga habis sebagai pelepas dahaga. Tak lama tubuhnya terasa panas. Penisnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu serta lubangnya basah tiba-tiba.

Pria itu datang kemudian memasukkan sesuatu yang keras kedalam anal miliknya. Sangat besar dan seperti membengkak di dalam sana.

Malam itu Baekhyun merasa sangat panas dan semakin ia mengikuti panggilan hatinya, semakin merasa kurang dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tak ingat bagaimana tubuhnya bisa menjadi merah dan panas di tubuh sudah mereda.

Dia bangun di jalanan dingin dengan baju yang lusuh dan terkancing tak rapi.

"Aku...apa yang terjadi padaku?" Baekhyun melihat dirinya yang sudah sangat kacau.

Kemudian berdiri dan berlari kemanapun, rasanya ia ingin membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua atau menenggelamkannya di sungai han.

Tapi sebuah gedung tak asing berada disebelah kanan. Tata letak pintu serta warnanya, Baekhyun yakin dia sudah tiba di rumah.

Dengan mata sembab dan isakan membawanya pada lift yang menjadi saksi

setiap hal yang akan dia mulai pada hari berikut.

Tapi, apa Chanyeol akan menerimanya jika dia seperti ini? Bukankah semua pria sama saja? Chanyeol bisa saja membuangnya dari sana atau mengirimnya keluar negerti sebagai tenaga kerja asing.

Semua pikiran itu datang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang berbisik dan itu membuatnya semakin resah.

Dia tiba di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol. Semua terasa semakin berat, Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah pulang?"

Mendengar suaranya saja hati Baekhyun seakan tercabik-cabik.

Remaja itu kemudian merebahkan dirinya di ranjang milik Chanyeol. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah namun seseoranb sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

Baekhyun masuk tanpa melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu dan itu Chanyeol yang dengan sabar melepaskannya.

Sebuah usapab pada dirinya dan itu mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang wanita yang memegang dagunya juga pria tadi yang telah menjamahi tubuhnya.

"Keluar." Kalimat itu lolos tanpa kesadaran Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Namun Chanyeol masih mengucapkan sesuatu, Baekhyun tak mendengar itu dengan jelas.

"Keluar atau aku yang keluar!" Baekhyun tak menyangka telah berkata sekasar itu. Tapi yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya mengganggu hidupmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu—"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, "MEREKA MEMPERKOSAKU CHANYEOL! AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU! BAHKAN UNTUK HIDUP."

Tapi Chanyeol tetap tenang, "Aku tau kau mabuk, jangan berbicara seperti itu." Baekhyun tidak percaya Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa selembut ini padanya padahal dia sudah meneriaki Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku serius, Chan." Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah Chanyeol. Tangisnya sudah membuncah hendak keluar.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun."

Bagaimana bisa dia pantas untuk Chanyeol yang bahkan masih melunakkan hatinya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya.

Benar, Chanyeol masih bisa menenangkan dirinya yang sudah melewati batas.

Menangis pada Chanyeol membuatnya mengantuk kemudian memejamkan mata lalu tertidur.

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamar dan setelah itu dia benar-benar tertidur.

Tapi Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu dan mencium kepalanya.

Seperti seorang malaikat baru saja memberkati Baekhyun dalam mimpinya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah semua yang mereka lalui, Baekhyun merasa harinya menjadi sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dengan Chanyeol yang selalu membuatkan segelas susu dan roti selain strawberry kesukaannya.

Bahkan Baekhyun harus berjinjit demi mengecup kening Chanyeol yang kemudian dia balas ciuman dibibir dan tangannya yang sudah berada di gundukan Baekhyun yang sedang mendesah.

"Ahh, aku harus pergi kesekolahh..." Tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan dengan Chanyeol yang menarik celana Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi bar dapur.

Kedua pahanya ia buka dan anal anak itu sudah basah dengan penis kecil yang sudah membengkak.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sudah sangat berkedut dan siap di masuki.

Namun darah mengalir, Baekhyun menggenggam Chanyeol kuat dan matanya bahkan menitihkan air mata.

Tapi Chanyeol langsung sampai di pemasukan pertama. Cairannya membasahi lantai dan sisanya Baekhyun jilat langsung dari penis Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi sekolah, Daddy."

"Tidak usah."

"Baiklah."

Tangan besar Chanyeol kemudian mengusap surai Baekhyun, "Anak baik."

.

* * *

.

Ujian akhir Baekhyun kurang dari sebulan lagi. Itu membuatnya harus belajar keras sampai pagi.

Sesekali Baekhyun berfikir, untuk apa dia harus belajar keras sedang disini ada Chanyeol yang memberinya masa depan cerah karena mereka sudah bersama.

Tapi Baekhyun juga harus tetap menempuh pendidikan sebaik mungkin demi mendiang Ibunya dan kemudian mencari pria tak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan mereka.

Namun paginya Baekhyun pusing bukan main dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya hingga air berubah menjadi darah.

"Baekhyun, kau yakin tak apa?" Chanyeol sudah sedari tadi menemaninya dan berniat ke rumah sakit tapi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa, ujian akhir semakin dekat."

Chanyeol tetaplah si keras kepala yang sama, "Mereka akan mengerti, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Baekhyun."

Namun Baekhyun lebih keras darinya, "Aku baik saja, sungguh."

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tiba disekolah satu jam lebih lama karena muntah-muntahnya tadi pagi dan Chanyeol sudah mengatasu itu.

Semua berjalan baik hingga Baekhyun kembali merasa mual.

Kelas sedang berlangsung saat itu, Baekhyun keluar untuk bisa memuntahkannya di toilet namun kepalanya semakin dilanda pusing bukan main.

.

* * *

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 namun Baekhyun tak kunjung pulang kerumah.

Dia memang mengambil kelas malam tambahan karena ujian akhir namun Chanyeol ingat bahwa Baekhyun sedang sakit.

Jadilah pria itu keluar dengan coat hitamnya namun tepat saat dia membuka pintu, teman Baekhyun bermata burung hantu menggendong dirinya.

"Dia kacau sekali."

**_To be continued..._**

.

* * *

.

_**Bcd : ayo ramein kolom reviewnya sayang.. karena chapter depan bakal soft jadi siapin jantung oke? #spoiler**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter #10**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Apapun yang tertulis disini hanya fiksi belaka. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama EXO dan tokoh lainnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan penulis._

_Terdapat adegan dewasa. Diharapkan pembaca bijak dan tidak dibawah usia 17 tahun._

_**Warning**_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala yang tertulis hanya untuk tujuan semata. _

_**Note**_

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sugar Daddy yang sempat trending di Twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun dan sekali lagi ini merupakan hiburan semata. _

_**Perhatikan**_

_Sugar daddy adalah istilah slang untuk menyebut pria yang menawarkan dukungan finansial maupun materiil kepada seseorang yang lebih muda._

_Sugar daddy merupakan sebutan untuk pria dewasa kaya yang menghabiskan uangnya demi membelanjakan kekasih maupun simpanannya berbagai barang. Kekasih atau simpanan tersebut biasanya berusia jauh lebih muda._

_**Last**_

_Segala tulisan dari cerita ini merupakan fiksi penulis berdasarkan tagar yang sempat trending di twitter. Penulis tidak bermaksud apapun. Maksud dari tulisan ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_**Selamat membaca.**_

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol merasa gagal menjaga Baekhyun hingga harus melihat dia pulang dengan orang lain yang menggendongnya.

Harusnya Chanyeol segera datang saja agar tidak menyusahkan anak bernama Kyungsoo ini.

Dia menjelaskan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Saat itu dia menumpahkan minuman ke pakaiannya dan berniat untuk mengganti baju, namun Baekhyun terkapar di lantai toilet dengan wajah pucat.

Kyungsoo tidak membawanya ke klinik karena bisa gawat jika mereka tahu sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Chanyeol sempat kagum dengan Kyungsoo, seakan dia tahu sesuatu.

"Tunggu," Chanyeol menyela. "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Baekhyun, pasti itu sangat berat untuknya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat dengan tatapan mata sinis. Chanyeol bergetar saat mata mereka bertemu.

.

* * *

.

Paginya Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi apartemen dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada.

Tangannya mengelus-elus perut yang lapar dan secarik kertas berwarna putih berisikan tulisan tangan Chanyeol

_Roti gandum dan sup krim sudah aku siapkan. Makan yang banyak._

_-Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca surat itu kemudian menaruhnya kembali dan mengambil susu dari kulkas.

Mual dan pusing datang menyerang. Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menghabiskan waktunya didepan wastafel.

Tapi rasa mual itu terasa sedikit aneh. Baekhyun tidak terlalu merasa ini semenyakitkan saat itu dan terasa seperti dia sudah pernah mengalaminya.

Sepotong roti gandum di raihnya untuk mengisi perut yang sudah memberontak kelaparan.

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak datang kesekolah mengingat kondisinya belum cukup pulih sejak kejadian kemarin.

Baekhyun ingat dia sudah berada di ranjang Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang selalu melingkar di pinggang. Namun siapa yang membawanya kerumah?

Sepertinya Chanyeol berhutang penjelasan padanya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Chanyeol tidak pulang. Sebelumnya dia memang sudah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia memiliki perjalanan bisnis yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Jadi Baekhyun tetap dirumah hingga Chanyeol pulang. Khawatir jika saat dia sedang tidak disini Baekhyun akan pingsan di toilet dan itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun menjadi semakin penasaran mengapa setiap hari dia terus mual dan muntah.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk membeli _test_ _pack_ dan hasilnya positif.

"Ini kabar baik..."

.

* * *

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari ini Baekhyun baru saja membantu Mabel berbelanja ke _supermarket_ dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tiba.

Si mungil langsung memeluknya hangat dan Chanyeol balas lebih dalam.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Itu Chanyeol yang bertanya. "Aku hanya ingin memeluk Daddy." Jawabnya sambil memposisikan kepala senyaman mungkin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bertanya mengapa Baekhyun memeluknya namun Baekhyun jawab bahwa dia hanya ingin memeluk Daddy-nya.

Baekhyun membuka suara, "_Daddy_ akan segera menjadi _Daddy_."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang kemudian menarik nafas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku hamil." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Sungguh?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, Baekhyun mengangguk ddengan senyum lebar.

"Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun."

"Aku juga, _Daddy_."

.

* * *

.

Minggu ujian sudah dimulai. Chanyeol harus lebih _extra_ menjaga Baekhyun yang sedang berbadan dua. Memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tetap sehat dan juga calon anak mereka.

Dan ketika hari terakhir Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu didepan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kerja bagus, Baek." Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya.

"Ayo makan-makanan enak~" Baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

Masa sekolah Baekhyun sudah berakhir. Dengan hasil ujiannya sebagai murid dengan nilai sangat sempurna dan karena itulah Baekhyun disebut Genius meski banyak hal yang menimpanya.

Melihat itu Chanyeol bahagia bukan main. Dia memanjakan Baekhyun layaknya pangeran di istana.

"Kau pangeran kecilku, dan ini adalah buah dari cinta kita." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap perut Baekhyun yang sudah membesar.

"Ah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memerah karena ucapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dia tidak akan seperti—"

Tangan Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun sebelum dia benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kita berdua. Lalu bertiga... aku tidak sabar." Chanyeol menciumi perut Baekhyun yang sudah bulat.

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol sayang. Namun tangan Chanyeol malah meraih penisnya dan menghisapnya hingga Baekhyun keluar.

"Jangan macam-macam... Chanyeol." Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Namun Chanyeol malah memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Baekhyun dan menjilatinya hingga basah seluruhnya.

"Ahh... bagaimana bisa semakin ketat." Chanyeol taunya sudah membenamkan penis raksasanya dalam Baekhyun.

Karena perutnya, Baekhyun tak bisa memeluk Chanyeol saat penyatuan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini si mungil sedang berbadan dua, jadi Baekhyun sudah mengalami kesulitan berjalan ditambah lagi mereka semalaman bercinta dengan Chanyeol yang menyuapi Baekhyun cairan kentalnya.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya sudah dua hari kita tidak ke tempat Ibu."

Mereka sering bahkan hampir setiap hari ke pemakaman Ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu bercerita tentang harinya disana. Chanyeol memandangi itu dan berharap dia bisa melakukan hal serupa untuk wanita yang masih sulit ia terima.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana pun dia Ibumu." Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Tentu Baekhyun. Ah hampir lupa, bagaimana jika kita pergi berbelanja untuknya?" Tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus-elus perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka namun Baekhyun tahu itu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tentu."

.

* * *

.

Sebuah toko berwarna putih dengan hiasan perlatan bayi menjadi tujuan.

Baekhyun mulai di buat pusing karena ini adalah kali pertamanya membeli hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol ingat Yoora mengatakan bahwa yang paling pentang adalah membeli kain untuk bayi.

Namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mengambil set berwarna pastel dengan motif _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

"Aku jadi ingin _strawberry_..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Ah, baiklah pangeran." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya pada Baekhyun seperti pelayan.

"Hey, jangan begitu." Baekhyun mengulum senyum kemudian membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

Mereka membayar sebuah set kain bayi yang seharga 400 ribu won. Baekhyun sekali lagi terkejut dengan pilihannya karena ini terlihat terlalu mahal.

"Ah aku akan pilih yang lain.." Baekhyun berbalik untuk memilih kain lain yang lebih murah.

"Tidak Baekhyun, tak apa." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menahan tangan Baekhyun yang akhirnya luluh dengan sendirinya.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang tak pernah main-main. Harga tak menjadi masalah asal Baekhyun bahagia.

Sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana Chanyeol membawanya dan mengganti kue miliknya.

Mengenang hal itu Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

Si mungil menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Ah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai rumah saat itu?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi dan mencoba memahami perkataan Baekhyun. "Itu, temanmu yang bernama Kyungsoo menggendongmu sampai pintu apartemen."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Setelah dia mengantar Baekhyun, mereka tak bertemu bahkan saat minggu ujian pun. Pernah sekali Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo melewati bis tujuannya seakan menunggu sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian.

"Aku ingin _strawberry_..." Rengekan Baekhyun datang kembali. Chanyeol sungguh tak tahan dengan sikap manjanya.

"Tentu Baekhyun, sayang."

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun kaget saat Yoora datang dan memeluknya hangat. Beberapa bulan lalu Yoora sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun.

"Wah Baekhyun, kau terlihat sangat imut." Pipi Baekhyun di cubitnya pelan dan kekehan terdengar setelahnya.

"Jangan menyakiti Baekhyunku, Noona."

Itu Chanyeol yang datang. Yoora mendecih sebal. "Memang kau siapa?" Ucap Yoora seakan menantang Chanyeol.

Si jangkung kemudian berjalan kearahnya dan memegang dagu Noona-nya itu.

"Park Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun itu milikku."

Namun Yoora malah tertawa dan menepis tangannya. "Cih, kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"

Tapi Yoora masih wanita yang sama dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Kami akan. Diam dan tunggulah." Ucap Chanyeol yang beralih kepada Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.

Yoora memutar bola mata melihat dua sejoli yang bermanjaan berdua didepan matanya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah segera. Sampai Jumpa Baekhyun!" Wanita itu melenggang pergi dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha membungkukkan badan namun dia ingat perutnya yang sudah membesar menyulitkannya.

Baekhyun meringis pelan. "Hati-hati, Baek.." Chanyeol mengusap pinggang Baekhyun kemudian menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style.

"Satu ronde, hm?" Ajak Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Permainan kasar tidak diperbolehkan."

"Tentu!"

.

* * *

.

"Ahh, Chan—"

Desahan nikmat menjadi alunan malam mereka bertiga. Ya. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chanbaek Junior yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Bagaimana jika dia dengar?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk perutnya.

Chanyeol kemudian menciumi perut Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. "Hey, beginilah cara kami membuatmu."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukulnya kemudian dia terkekeh.

Si mungil meringis pelan. Kemudian menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari hadapannya. Alis Chanyeol tertaut bingung. "Ada apa?"

Dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi tanpa suara.

Remaja itu ternyata sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kosong. Hanya air yang dikeluarkan namun sungguh, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol datang menyusul dan membantu Baekhyun. Ini aneh, pasalnya di usia kehamilan yang sudah cukup tua tidak biasanya Baekhyun muntah. Bahkan sekarang yang keluar adalah darah.

"Baekhyun!" Benar, Chanyeol adalah yang pertama menyadari itu dan langsung membawa Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

.

* * *

.

Beruntung Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Namun itu tidak membuatnya merasa lega, bahkan hampir dua jam pemeriksaan berlangsung tak kunjung ada kabar terbaru dari dalam ruang unit tersebut.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut frustasi. Membawanya pada ingatan bersama Baekhyun, tentang apa yang mereka brdua lakukan hingga membuat Baekhyun bisa semenderita saat ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Chanyeol hanya membuat Baekhyun masuk dalam penderitaan alih-alih membahagiakannya.

Segala pikiran buruk merasuki otak. Mencoba berfikir rasional namun nihil karena hanya dia seorang disini. Berharap keajaiban datang untuk sekadar menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada harapan disini.

Dan benar saja, pintu unit terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari sana.

Dengan wajah memucat Chanyeol menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun namun wajah dokter itu terlihat tak senang.

"Maaf, kami terpaksa mengeluarkan bayinya."

Saat itu juga Chanyeol berfikir dunia sedang kiamat. Dunianya hancur.

Kedua kakinya melemah dan lutut bertumpu di lantai dingin rumah sakit. Dokter itu membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri pada manusia yang mendadak menjadi patung itu.

"B-baekhyun..."

.

* * *

.

Satu malam berlalu dan Chanyeol masih membuka matanya. Duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat nyenyak dalam tidur panjangnya. Tidak sekalipun ia membiarkan mata menutup hanya untuk melepaskan kantuk.

Hingga seorang perawat perempuan datang membawa sejumlah obat dan suntik. Ia melihat pada lelaki tampan yang terlihat sangat-amat putus asa dengan mata menghitam.

"Bayinya selamat," ucapnya sambil memegang suntik. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih padanya dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan. Perawat itu mengangguk.

"Memang terlalu muda untuk janinnya dikeluarkan. Tapi akan lebih berbahaya jika tetap dikandung. Itu bisa mengancam mereka berdua." Perawat itu kemudian menyuntikkan pada infus Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" Mendengar berita bahwa anak mereka selamat nyatanya cukup melegakan. Tapi memastikan keadaan Baekhyun lebih penting saat ini.

"Saya baru saja menyuntikkan vitamin, dokter bilang jika hari ini Baekhyun tak siuman maka—" Wanita itu terhenti saat EKG (_Elektrolardiogram_) Baekhyun menunjukkan garis lurus.

Chanyeol refleks menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengelus rambutnya dengan segala kepanikan dalam dirinya.

Namun saat dokter datang untuk menindak lanjuti, Chanyeol dipaksa keluar. Pria tinggi itu tidak menyerah dan terus berteriak menyebutkan nama Baekhyun berulang kali.

Matanya memerah, air mata membanjiri seluruh wajah. Didalam sana Baekhyun berjuang sedang Chanyeol terus meraung, memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Dia benar-benar kacau.

.

* * *

.

Kurang lebih sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya dokter keluar dari sana. Tentu saja dengan Chanyeol yang langsung menyerangnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tuan Park," Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas dokter itu sedang mengumpulkan nafas untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Namun Chanyeol adalah si tidak sabaran yang sama. "Baekhyun...dia—"

Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Semua baik-baik saja."

...

Tubuh mungil itu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit yang menyesakkan. Chanyeol memang menempatkan Baekhyun pada presiden suit yang dimiliki rumah sakit tersebut. Mengingat pemiliknya adalah investor perusahaannya.

Chanyeol terus menemani Baekhyun bahkan tidak keluar dari kamar sekalipun. Saat Yoora datang berkunjung pun Chanyeol hanya meminta hal-hal yang ia butuhkan dari kakaknya itu.

Dan hari ini Yoora datang. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol bahkan mogok makan setelah kejadian kemarin yang sempat membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti memompa.

Keadaan Baekhyun masih sangat lemah dan hingga saat ini pun ia tak kunjung siuman.

"Chanyeol, anakmu—" Yoora membuka suara setelah meletakkan beberapa keranjang roti dan buahan di nakas.

"Aku akan melihatnya bersama Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol cepat dengan mata yang terus menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun.

Mendengar ucapan adiknya itu entah mengapa Yoora merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol yang benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidup.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Namun Yoora melihat bagaimana sosok itu memiliki peran berharga bagi hidup adiknya.

Awalnya Yoora tidak begitu setuju dengan Baekhyun. Tapi disaat dia mencoba lebih dekat dengannya, Yoora dapat membayangkan betapa sepinya hidup Baekhyun yang harus membanting tulang hingga larut malam dengan keadaan dirinya adalah seorang pelajar sekaligus merawat Ibunya yang sedang sakit kala itu.

Senyuman Baekhyun yang terukir tulus tiap bersamanya mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol bisa sajatuh itu pada Baekhyun

Faktanya sekarang anak itu sedang tertidur, tidur lama yang tidak tahu kapan akan bangun.

Tangan Chanyeol terus mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Jari mereka bertaut. Seakan mengatakan Aku tetap disini Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Jari Baekhyun yang bergerak pelan. Yoora lah yang menyadari hal itu lebih dulu.

"Baekhyun? Ini aku." Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung menenangkan Baekhyun yang berusaha membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidak apa Baek, kau melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun yang kemudian tersenyum.

Senyum yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ugh, dimana... anak—" Dengan suara bergetar Baekhyun mencari keseluruh ruangan dengan matanya karena badan belum sanggup bergerak.

"Baekhyun, tetaplah disini. Anakmu baik-baik saja dan sekarang berada di ruang inkubator." Yoora menjelaskan.

Tapi Baekhyun malah meneteskan air mata kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk menemui anak mereka di inkubator dengan bantuan kursi roda untuk

Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih ingin menggendong Baekhyun dan membuat seisi rumah sakit menatap mereka. Tapi Yoora berkata itu terlalu berisiko dan kursi roda merupakab solusi.

Ssbuah ruangan bernuansa hangat dengab lampu putih terlihat. Tanda mereka telah sampai.

Disana ada seorang bayi merah yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menutup mulut tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Air mata jatuh dengan sendirinya tanda tak percaya.

"Chanyeol, itu..."

"Anak kita, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyentuh kaca yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Mengelus kaca itu dengan mata yang terus menatap bayi didalam sana.

"Dia pasti kedinginan, aku ingin memeluknya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara setelah menangisnya.

Namun sebuah tangan melingkar pada tubuhnya dan kecupan mendarat didahinya.

"Kau sedang memeluknya." Itu Chanyeol yang berkata. Sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan bajuh putih.

"Bukan aku. Tapi dia." Tangan Baekhyun menunjuk di kaca inkubator anak mereka.

"Dia berasal darimu dan aku, kemudian keluar darimu Baekhyun. Aku sedang memeluknya. Kita sedang memeluknya."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun balas memeluknya dan mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku takut kau akan pergi Baekhyun. Maka aku tidak akan berani menatap wajah anak kita." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena mereka sedang berbicara saat berpelukan atau memang Chanyeol mengatakan itu karena benar takut.

"Tidak. Kita akan melihatnya bersama-sama, membesarkannya bersama." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu itu, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Baekhyun sangat senang karena dia bisa berlari dengan bebas didalam apartemen. Membawa camilan dan duduk di sofa empuk untuk menonton acara kesukaannya.

"Hey, dia lapar..." Ugh, siapa yang beraninya mengganggu Baekhyun saat ini? Ya, itu Chanyeol.

"Kita menonton bersama." Baekhyun kemudian menggendong anaknya dalam pangkuan sambil menikmati acaranya.

"Chanhyun akan menangis jika Appa-nya tidak memperhatikannya." Sindir Chanyeol dibalik meja bar.

"Chanhyun?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian memalingkan wajah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Chan untuk Chanyeol. Hyun untuk Baekhyun."

"Tidak buruk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Padahal aku hanya mengarangnya, ternyata kau suka." Ucapnya kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Baekhyun.

Suara bel memecah suasana mereka. Seingatnya tidak siapapun memesan makanan. Tapi Chanyeol tetap harus memeriksanya.

Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Baekhyun melihat itu dari kejauhan meski ia tak bisa melihat semuanya.

"Hai."

"Noona!"

Sejak kepulangan Baekhyun, Yoora menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi kediaman Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu suka saat kedatangan Yoora yang selalu mendadak tak diduga-duga.

Adik bungsunya mendengus, "Aku pikir ponsel digunakan untuk berkomunikasi, setidaknya memberi kabar terlebih dulu.

"Aku datang untuk Baekhyun, bukan untukmu." Jawab Yoora cepat kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

Tubuh mungil itu bahkan terlihat lebih kecil saat jatuh dalam pelukan Yoora. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin bergabung untuk memeluk tubuh super mungil milik Baekhyun.

Namun Yoora menatap sinis Chanyeol saat matanya melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Sebuah gelengan dan kekehan Yoora berikan.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi," Kedua tangan Yoora menepuk pelan untuk mengambil atensi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan bayi mereka.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan nama?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu dan menggeleng pelan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kami sedang membahasnya." Benar, Baekhyun baru saja menyetujui bagaimana Chanyeol memanggil anak mereka dengan sebutan Chanhyun.

"Baguslah. Aku harap kalian lebih serius dalam hubungan ini." Kedua tangan Yoora menyilang di dada.

Si mungil menatap Chanyeol kemudian menaikkan dagu, Chanyeol balas menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Aku harus pergi menjemput anak-anakku."

Kepergian Yoora dari sana menjadi awal dari sesi diam antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Didalam sana, Baekhyun mencoba memahami maksud perkataan Yoora barusan tentang keseriusan mereka dalam hubungan ini.

Bukankah semua sudah jelas, mereka sangat serius hingga Baekhyun berhasil memiliki anak dari Chanyeol?

Tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Semua perkataan itu merujuk dalam satu kalimat.

Pernikahan.

Membayangkan betapa mengerikannya perkataan itu serta suasana yang ada disana saat semua berlangsung.

Memang saat itu dia belum siap dalam konsep pernikahan dan berumah tangga, tapi siapa sangka dirinya sedang menjalani itu semua sekarang, dengan sosok yang dicintainya didepan mata serta buah dari cinta mereka.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang diam didepannya. Ternyata mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Eum, Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Apa maksud Yoora tadi adalah—" Baekhyun berhenti dikalimatnya saat Chanyeol menyela. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ya, benar juga. Siapa yang butuh pengertian dari ucapan Yoora tadi? Mereka sudah cukup bahagia. Tinggal bersama dan membesarkan anak bersama. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Otak Baekhyun mencoba memproses perkataan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan memintanya untuk meninggalkan segala pikiran campur aduk yang berada dalam dirinya.

Benar, hidup mereka sudah cukup bahagia. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

* * *

.

"Betapa kejam."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar dengusan sahabat lamanya, Kyungsoo.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun memang lupa memberi kabar kepada Kyungsoo. Tentang dia yang telah menjadi pahlawan untuk Baekhyun, dan dia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri pun tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa bertemu pria kaya raya yang sanggup memberikan dunia padanya. Tampan, kaya dan muda. Betapa indah, Baekhyun punya semua.

"Kau beruntung, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berucap sambil menggendong bayi Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum perih, "Dialah keberuntunganku." Tangannya menunjuk pada seorang bayi yang sedang di gendong Kyungsoo.

"Melihatnya saja, aku merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung didunia ini." Lanjut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun sangat hebat. Perjalanan hidupnya yang begitu berat, ditinggalkan orang-orang terkasihnya, mencari nafkah, bahkan hampir bertemu ajal. Tidak seberuntung itu juga kenyataannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu ingin kuliah." Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan ini." Sebuah kertas ia keluarkan dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Disana tertulis pendaftaran Universitas Seoul di fakultas kedokteran. Matanya berkaca-kaca, kedua tangannya menutup mulut—tak percaya. Kyungsoo masih mengingat mimpi kecil Baekhyun. Menjadi seorang dokter.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengingatnya." Dengan suara terisak Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya aku tidak kesepian disana, maka temanilah aku."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Chanyeol memiliki seorang tamu yang ingin menemuinya secara pribadi.

Langkah kaki ia bawa pada sebuah lift dan beberapa karyawan disana membungkuk sopan dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk terlebih dulu.

Chanyeol mencoba menebak siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah lama sejak pertemuan pribadi yang dilakukan di kantornya.

Dia sampai diruangan berwarna putih dan abu.

Seorang pria tinggi berusurai kecoklatan berdiri didepan jendela dengan setelan jas dongker bergaris-garis.

.

* * *

.

Mereka duduk di ujung meja panjang yang sudah tersedia disana.

Sekretasinya memberitahu bahwa ini bukan pertemuan tentang pekerjaan, jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu terlalu formal.

"Halo, aku Kim Jongin." Pria itu sedikit membungkuk dikursinya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. Suaranya terdengar familiar.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, kejadian di atap beberapa bulan lalu."

Benar, ternyata dia orangnya.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Chanyeol berusaha agar amarahnya tidak meluap. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin pria ini tidak selamat.

Mari dengarkan tujuannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi," Dengan suara yang lembut Chanyeol memulai, meski sebenarnya ini juga berat baginya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin kemari?"

Jongin menarik nafas, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian saat itu." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Yeun, dia sepupuku. Saat mendengar berita bahwa kalian menikah, aku sedang berada di luar negeri saat itu."

Penjelasan Jongin cukup masuk akal, Ibunya dulu pernah bilang bahwa Yeun tidak benar-benar sendirian. Dia memiliki sepupu yang bekerja di Dubai dan jarang kembali ke Korea. Mungkinkah ini orangnya?

"Dubai dan Korea sangat jauh. Karena itulah aku yang mendapat kabar mendadak atas pernikahannya tak bisa memutuskan kembali secepat itu." Terang Jongin sambil memainkan jari di cangkir putihnya.

"Tapi," Jongin melanjutkan. "Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

.

* * *

.

Suara bel berbunyi. Kyungsoo tidak ingat mereka sempat memesan makanan karena sejak tadi dia hanya mengurusi urusan dapur sedang Baekhyun hanya bermain bersama anaknya.

Saat Chanyeol berkata dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat dan tidak bisa makan malam dirumah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi teman makan malam Baekhyun hari ini. Jadilah dia datang dan menyiapkan semuanya.

Ini mungkin tamu Baekhyun tapi bisa apa dia selain membukakan pintu karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang bercengkrama dengan bayinya.

Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Halo."

Sebuah sapaan dari pria tinggi dengan wangi jantan langsung menghipnotis seorang Doh Kyungsoo.

"H-halo," Entah sejak kapan dia sadar kalau dirinya mendadak menjadi gagap. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun." Pria itu berkata dan lihat, Kyungsoo bahkan tak berkedip sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Ah, t-tentu."

.

* * *

.

Perasaan takut hampir saja mendatangi Baekhyun. Sejak pria yang bernama Jongin itu datang dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Namun setelah berbicar, setidaknya rasa takut itu mulai menghilang. Permintaan maaf tulusnya pada Baekhyun juga Chanyeol nyatanya meluluhkan hati Baekhyun.

Jongin menjelaskan mengapa dia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dirumahnya adalah karena Baekhyun pasti akan lebih takut jika mereka bertemu di tempat lain.

Chanyeol bisa saja menjaga Baekhyun dengan bodyguard tapi Jongin sendiri menginginkan pertemuan hangat tanpa rasa canggung, dan itu berhasil.

Karena hanya itu maksud dan tujuan Jongin datang, pertemuan itu berakhir singkat dengan Kyungsoo yang mengantarkan Jongin keluar.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lift. Itu permintaan Baekhyun karena kemurah hatian Kyungsoo sendiri. Agar semua terlihat lebih alami.

Jongin balas tersenyum, matanya ikut menyipit dan jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu cepat.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat bibir lain menjemput miliknya.

Lunaknya bertemu dengan lunak lain. Menatap wajah seorang yang baru saja menciuminya kasar.

Kim Jongin orangnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo berciuman dan jujur, dia sangat gugup. Orang yang didepannya ini jauh lebih lihai darinya.

Ketika suara lift terbuka Jongin melepas tautan mereka dan kembali bersikap seperti biasanya.

Suara pelan Jongin mengatakan "Ikut aku." Seakan menghipnotis Kyungsoo yang langsung mengangguk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil mewah dengan Jongin yang membukakan pintu belakang untuknya.

Awalnya ia pikir Jongin lah yang menyetir namun sekilas dia dapat melihat seorang pria bersegaram hitam serta kacamata hitam duduk di bangku supir. Tanda mereka tak benar-benar sendiri.

Namun tangan Jongin membawa wajah Kyungsoo padanya untuk menciumi bibir itu dengab panas. Tangan Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin dan sejak kapan tangan Jongin berhasil melucuti celananya.

"Katakan pada istriku, aku akan pergi ke Dubai."

.

* * *

.

Kedatangan Chanyeol yang sudah Baekhyun tunggu sejak tadi untuk melepas rindu, dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan hoodie putih kebesaran tanpa bawahan kepelukan Chanyeol.

Wangi jantan tubuhnya seakan memabukkan Baekhyun. Tangan besar Chanyeol meraba pahanya, "Hey, jangan seperti ini hm?"

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Disini sangat panas, tapi tidak saat tangamu disana."

"Kau nakal hm?"

"Dia sudah tidur." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan kemudian, "Tapi aku sangat lelah Baekhyun." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Si mungil mengikut Chanyeol dari belakang yang sedang membuka dasinya dan berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas kecupan itu dengan gigitan pelan pada milik Baekhyun dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Kupikir kau menolak." Baekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria itu dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Tidak akan."

Senyum terukir di wajah mungil Baekhyun. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti ini. Juga perasaan bahagia sekaligus degup jantung yang tak terkontrol padanya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, pertemuan mereka, Baekhyun yang menginap dirumahnya. Chanyeol membelikan barang mewah untukknya.

Kyungsoo sendiri pernah bilang kalau Baekhyun itu tidak lebih dari sugar baby. Dimanjakan dengan harta lalu mendapatkan tubuhnya untuk nafsu semata.

Tapi tidak, Chanyeol tidak begitu padanya. Mereka memang berhubungan badan tapi perasaan aneh muncul pada dirinya. Seperti,

Jatuh cinta.

_**End**_

.

* * *

.

nooooooootes~

iya end, sayang. Ga kerasa ya kita sama-sama dari chapter 1 :") ily guys!! Aku mohon maaf kalo ffnya ga bagus, banyak diksi ngawur but i do my best!!

Hope you enjoy this fict.

Untuk mencegah pertanyaan yang akan datang, so...

_Q : Kok udah tamat aja?_

_A : Apakah terlihat seperti tamat? ㅋㅋㅋ_

dan,

_Q : Bakal ada sequel?_

_A : Im thinking about this! Tunggu aja ya~_

Masih banyak ff yang bakal aku pub setelah ini so wait for me sayang

Bye, and love ya.

-potato.


End file.
